Bloody Skies Book One: Dark Sunrise
by Above the Winter Moonlight
Summary: COMPLETE Hollyleaf, Lionblaze and Jayfeather are confused. After Squirrelflight admitted she wasn’t their mother, they don’t know who their parents are or even if they were born in Thunderclan. And no one knows what has happened to Ashfur. 1 of 3 R
1. Prologue: Secrets and Returns

Full Summary-

Hollyleaf, Jayfeather and Lionblaze are confused. They don't know who their parents are. And to make matters worse, they are keeping a deadly secret about the death of a certain cat but secrets have a way of coming out. Old enemies long ago forgotten are preparing to rise again, secrets will be revealed, old friends and new allies will return and a great storm is starting to brew. My version of what I think is going to happen in Sunrise.

NOTE- the old enemy that was long ago defeated is going to be someone we all know for the most part but I don't want to steal any ideas on what others think Sunrise is about that's why I'm making it this way. And for the description of Blossomkit, that's what it says in _Long Shadows _so of course that's what I'm going to put

_Disclaimer- I don't own warriors and I'm only saying this once, Erin Hunter does_

**Allegiances**

**Thunderclan**

Leader- Firestar- ginger tom with a flame colored pelt

Deputy- Brambleclaw- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Medicine Cat- Leafpool- light brown tabby she cat with amber eyes

_Apprentice- _Jayfeather

Warriors-

Dustpelt- dark brown tabby tom

Sandstorm- pale ginger she cat with green eyes

Cloudtail- long-haired white tom with blue eyes

Brackenfur- golden brown tabby tom

Sorreltail- tortoiseshell and white she cat with amber eyes

Thornclaw- golden brown tabby tom

Brightheart- white she cat with ginger patches

Squirrelflight- dark ginger she cat with green eyes

_Apprentice- Foxpaw_

Spiderleg- long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Whitewing- white she cat with green eyes

_Apprentice- Icepaw_

Birchfall- light brown tabby tom

Graystripe- long-haired gray tom

Berrynose- cream-colored tom

Hazeltail- small gray and white she cat

Mousewhisker- gray and white tom

Lionblaze- golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Hollyleaf- black she cat with green eyes

Cinderheart- gray tabby she cat

Poppyfrost- tortoiseshell she cat

Honeyfern- light brown tabby she cat

Apprentices-

Jayfeather- gray tabby tom with blue eyes

Foxpaw- reddish tabby tom

Icepaw- white she cat

Queens-

Ferncloud- pale gray (with darker flecks) she cat with green eyes

Daisy- cream long furred she cat, mother of Spiderleg's kits, Rosekit (dark cream she cat) and Toadkit (black and white tom

Millie- striped gray tabby she cat , former kittypet, mother of Graystripe's kits, Briarkit (dark brown she cat), Bumblekit (pale gray tom with black stripes) and Blossomkit (pale brown she cat with a dark stripe along her spine)

Elders-

Longtail- pale tabby tom with dark black stripes, retired early due to failing sight

Mousefur- small dusky brown she cat

**Shadowclan**

Leader- Blackstar- huge white tom with jet black paws

Deputy- Russetfur- dark ginger she cat

_Apprentice- _Tigerpaw

Medicine Cat- Littlecloud- small tabby tom

_Apprentice- _Flamepaw

Warriors-

Oakfur- small brown tom

_Apprentice- _Dawnpaw

Rowanclaw- ginger tom

Smokefoot- black tom

_Apprentice- _Owlpaw

Ivytail- tortoiseshell, black and white she cat

Toadfoot- dark brown tom

Crowfrost- black and white tom

_Apprentice_- Olivepaw

Kinkfur- tabby she cat with long fur that sticks out at all angles

Ratscar- brown tom with long scar across his back

_Apprentice- _Shrewpaw

Snaketail- dark brown tom with tabby stripped tail

_Apprentice- _Scorchpaw

Whitewater- long haired white she cat, blind in one eye

_Apprentice- _Redpaw

Tawnypelt- tortoiseshell she cat with green eyes

Elders-

Cedarheart- dark gray tom

Tallpoppy- long-legged light brown tabby she cat

**Riverclan**

Leader- Leopardstar- unusually spotted golden tabby she cat

Deputy- Mistyfoot- gray she cat with blue eyes

Medicine Cat- Mothwing- dappled golden she cat

_Apprentice- _Willowshine

Warriors-

Blackclaw- smoky black tom

Voletooth- small brown tabby tom

_Apprentice-_ Minnowpaw

Reedwhisker- black tom

Mosspelt- tortoiseshell she cat with blue eyes

_Apprentice- _Pebblepaw

Beechfur- light brown tom

Rippletail- dark gray tabby _she cat_

_Apprentice- _Mallowpaw

Graymist- pale gray tabby

Dawnflower- pale gray she cat

Dapplenose- mottled gray she cat

Pouncetail- ginger and white tom

Mintfur- light gray tabby she cat

_Apprentice- _Nettlepaw

Otterheart- dark brown she cat

_Apprentice- _Sneezepaw

Pinefur- very short haired tabby she cat

_Apprentice- _Robinpaw

Rainstorm- mottled gray blue tom

Duskfur- brown tabby she cat

_Apprentice- _Copperpaw

Queens-

Icewing- white she cat with blue eyes, mother of Beetlekit, Pricklekit, Petalkit and Grasskit

Elders-

Swallowtail- dark tabby she cat

Stonestream- gray tom

**Windclan**

Leader- Onestar- brown tabby tom

Deputy- Ashfoot-gray she cat

Medicine Cat- Barkface- short-tailed brown tom

_Apprentice- _Kestrelpaw

Warriors-

Tornear- tabby tom

Crowfeather- dark gray tom

Owlwhisker- light brown tabby tom

Whitetail- small white she cat

_Apprentice- _Breezepaw

Nightcloud- black she cat

Gorsetail- very pale gray and white she cat with blue eyes

Weaselfur- ginger tom with white paws

Harespring- brown and white tom

Leaftail- dark tabby tom with amber eyes

Dewspots- spotted gray tabby she cat

Willowclaw- gray she cat

_Apprentice- _Swallowpaw

Antpelt- brown tom with one black ear

Emberfoot- gray tom with two dark paws

_Apprentice- _Sunpaw

Elders-

Morningflower- very old tortoiseshell she cat

Webfoot- dark gray tabby tom

**Cats And Other Animals Outside Clans**

Midnight- stargazing badger who lives in a cave beside the sea

Flame- dark ginger tom with black paws, rogue

Dream- pale gray she cat with dark gray paws, rogue

Night- very dark black she cat with dark blue eyes

Ember- dark ginger tom with black paws, rogue, Flame's twin brother

Tiger- gray stripped black and white she cat with bright green eyes, loner that lives beyond the abandoned twoleg nest

Ferret- grayish brown she cat with white spots and pale blue eyes, new cat that lives in horseplace with Smoky and Floss

Smoky- gray and white tom

Floss- pale gray and white she cat

Prologue

Secrets and Returns

The evening sun cast dark shadows across the forest floor, reflecting off the light of the snow. Two cats padded into the open, both of them herding a few bundles of fur and they paused to sniff the open air. "There's no one here," the first cat reported.

The second cat nodded, "alright, I want you're word, you won't tell anyone, right?" it asked.

"I promised I won't," the first cat replied, "I'll take care of them, I promise you that."

The second cat blinked gratefully, "thank you," it meowed, "This is the hardest decision I have ever had to made but I know I won't be able to take care of them myself."

"Yes, I know, I'll watch over them," the first cat meowed in reply.

Snow drifted into the dim lit clearing and the second cat, flicking away the snow from it's ears, turned around, "just never tell them the truth, never," it whispered.

"Of course, but they're going to find out eventually," the first cat replied.

"Yes, I know, just promise."

"I promise, I won't say anything," the first cat meowed as she gazed down at the pitiful bundles of fur at her paws.

"Thank you," the second cat meowed before it padded back into the forest. The fronds waved wildly as it pushed it's way through and the cat paused once to look back at the bundles of fur.

_This secret is something I have to keep from everyone, _it thought, _if not, then my place in my clan will be in serious jeopardy._

_---_

In a starry forest, a single cat stood, gazing up at the moon. "Something has happened," the cat meowed, gazing back as more cats padded into the open. Her blue eyes were filled with distress.

"What is it, Bluestar?" a she cat with a matted gray pelt asked curiously.

"Something else has come, an old forgotten enemy will rise again, Yellowfang," Bluestar replied in a low whisper.

"There must be something to stop this, and who is this old forgotten enemy? It's not Tigerstar, is it?" a slender tortoiseshell asked.

"No, it is not Tigerstar, though I wish it was," Bluestar replied, "and that is not all. Old friends will return but I do not know why they have decided after all this time."

"Old friends? Do you mean....?" the slender tortoiseshell broke off as another cat padded into the open. His gray pelt held the sparkles of the stars in them and his blue eyes were bright.

"Greetings," Bluestar meowed, dipping her head in greeting, "you are welcome here but why have you come?"

"I have come because you need answer. We have decided after all this time because it is the right thing to do. The clans cannot go on unless we return," the gray tom replied.

"But I thought you were loving living where you ended up," the tortoiseshell meowed in confusion.

"We were but times have changed and we cannot live there anymore, I have come to ask if you'll grant us the privilege of walking the same skies with you," the gray cat meowed.

"Of course you are welcomed," Bluestar was the one that replied, "did they send you ahead to ask this favor of us?"

"Of course, Bluestar," the gray cat nodded in agreement, "we couldn't just barge in without you're permission."

Bluestar dipped her head, "you're right," she meowed, "but you are welcomed and I hope you find peace beside the lake though I don't think it's going to happen."

"Why do you say that?"

"It is something you'll learn about later on," Bluestar replied, "for now, welcome back and we all hope you're decision wasn't made in vain."

"Thank you," the gray cat meowed, dipping his head.

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: I liked this chapter but it's not for me to say, please review and yes I know it's short**

**Tigerstar: yeah, please review, next chapter soon**

**Crimson: Tigerstar? What are you doing here?**

**Tigerstar: what are you doing here?**

**Crimson: I'm Blaze's sister and co-author**

**Tigerstar: well so am I**

**Crimson: (complains to Blaze) why do I have to put up with that stupid furball?**

**Blaze: because he's my favorite evil villian ofcourse**

**Crimson: (pouts) alright**

**Blaze: (laughs) please review, chapter 1 will come as soon as I can and sorry for repeating myself**


	2. Chapter 1: Patrolling

_A/n sorry for forgetting Heathertail and Breezepelt and for not putting Whitewing as a queen._

Chapter 1

Patrolling

The sunlight streamed into the main clearing as Hollyleaf padded into the open, stretched and paused to taste the morning air. Gazing around the clearing, she saw Brambleclaw talking with Firestar below the highledge with dark ginger shape of Squirrelflight sitting not that far away.

Squirrelflight looked up, "Hollyleaf!" she called.

Hollyleaf narrowed her eyes and padded over to join the dark ginger she cat, "what?!" she demanded.

Squirrelflight winced and even Firestar and Brambleclaw looked surprised, "I just wanted to know if you want to go on patrol with me, Brambleclaw and Firestar," she meowed.

Hollyleaf sighed, realizing Firestar was watching her with a strange gleam in his eyes, "fine," she meowed.

"Great!" Squirrelflight meowed.

Brambleclaw stood up, "I'll go ask Berrynose if he and Icepaw would like to join us," he meowed before padding toward the warriors den.

Squirrelflight was still looking at Hollyleaf with sadness in her gaze, "Hollyleaf..." she began.

"I'm going to get something to eat before we leave, may I, Firestar?" Hollyleaf meowed to the Thunderclan leader, completely ignoring Squirrelflight.

Firestar's eyes filled with curiosity as he turned his gaze on his daughter, "go on, Hollyleaf," he meowed.

"Thanks," Hollyleaf meowed and turned before padding toward the fresh kill pile. As she did so, she spotted Lionblaze appearing from the warriors den. Lionblaze stretched and bounded across the clearing.

"Hey Hollyleaf," he meowed.

"Hi Lionblaze," Hollyleaf replied.

"What are you going to do today?" Lionblaze asked.

"I have to go on patrol with Squirrelflight, Brambleclaw and Firestar," Hollyleaf replied with a quick glare at Squirrelflight. Ever since she found out Squirrelflight wasn't her real mother, she has been trying hard not to talk to her unless she had to. _And now I have to patrol with her, _Hollyleaf thought sullenly.

"Cheer up," Lionblaze meowed, gently nudging Hollyleaf and then his voice dropped to a low whisper as he added, "we can't show hostility toward Squirrelflight when everyone is around. It'll make them curious and we don't want to risk our place in Thunderclan because we don't like what Squirrelflight had to tell us."

Hollyleaf sighed, "you've got a point there," she meowed.

"Hollyleaf!" Hollyleaf gazed over her should to find Brambleclaw beckoning to her, "we're getting ready to leave."

"Coming," Hollyleaf called back, "we'll talk later," she added to her brother.

Lionblaze nodded, "good luck," he meowed before turning around and padding back to sit outside the warriors den.

Hollyleaf watched him go before sighing and joining Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight near the camp entrance.

"It's about time," Berrynose murmured, impatient to be off it appeared.

Hollyleaf glared at him but he ignored her and turned back to his apprentice. When Whitewing had gone into the nursery, expecting Birchfall's kits, Berrynose had taking over Icepaw's training. Hollyleaf still thought Brightheart should have gotten Icepaw but she didn't have a say in it.

_A clan leader chooses apprentices, it's in the warrior code, _Hollyleaf thought to herself as she followed Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight into the forest.

"What can you smell?" Berrynose meowed to his apprentice as they padded toward the Shadowclan border.

Icepaw lifted her nose to taste the morning air, "mouse," she meowed, swiping her tongue across her jaws.

"Thats right but we're not hunting now. What else can you smell?" Berrynose asked.

Icepaw sniffed the air and wrinkling her nose, meowed, "Shadowclan, a patrol just past by."

"It seems Shadowclan really have come back to the warrior code," Brambleclaw commented.

"Thats good news," Squirrelflight meowed.

Hollyleaf grunted in agreement and gazed around the clearing before sniffing the air. "Can we hunt, Brambleclaw?" she asked.

"Didn't you eat before we left?" Squirrelflight meowed.

"Of course but I wanted to hunt for my clan," Hollyleaf snapped, causing Brambleclaw's eyes to fly wide with surprise.

"Hollyleaf, are you okay?" he asked gently. Even Firestar looked slightly shocked by Hollyleaf's outburst but he didn't say anything.

"Er, Fine, I'm fine," Hollyleaf murmued, remembering Lionblaze's warning in her mind.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, Brambleclaw."

"Alright," Brambleclaw sighed, "okay, you can hunt if you want. We'll take back what we find to the clan."

Hollyleaf nodded and sniffed the air before dropping into a crouch and stalking silently toward a nearby bush as the familiar scent of a mouse wafted around her. She hissed quietly and pounced as the mouse scurried into the open. Killing it swiftly, Hollyleaf buried it and turned back to Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight.

"Nice catch, Hollyleaf," Squirrelflight meowed, her green eyes filled with pride that changed to sadness as Hollyleaf snorted.

"It was waiting to be caught," she replied. Turning around, she meowed, "aren't we suppose to be patroling the border?"

Firestar nodded and Brambleclaw shook himself, "right, lets get going. We'll pick that up on the way back," he meowed before following Firestar as he led the way along the Shadowclan border.

Squirrelflight dropped back to join Hollyleaf at the rear of the group, "are you still upset, Hollyleaf?" she meowed.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Hollyleaf snapped.

Squirrelflight's eyes clouded, "I'm sorry," she meowed, "I would have told you sooner but..." she broke off an hesitated.

"But what?" Hollyleaf asked.

"I can't tell you," Squirrelflight meowed.

"Can you at least tell me who my real mother is?" Hollyleaf asked.

Squirrelflight shook her head, "I'm sorry, I can't, I made a promise," she meowed in reply.

"To who? My real mother? Why doesn't my real mother not want me, or us, to know about her?" Hollyleaf demanded in a low voice.

"It's complicated, Hollyleaf," Squirrelflight replied.

"Was I even born in Thunderclan? Or did you find me, Lionblaze and Jayfeather in the forest somewhere?" Hollyleaf demanded.

"Of course you three were born in Thunderclan," Squirrelflight seemed shocked by that question.

"Then who was are real mother?" Hollyleaf demanded, her voice growing louder and she quieted down as Icepaw glanced back at them.

"I'll tell you this, you're mother is still alive, so it's not who was your real mother, it's who is," Squirrelflight meowed in reply.

"Is she in Thunderclan?"

Squirrelflight sighed, "I'm sorry, I can't say anything. I promised her I wouldn't say anything to you," she meowed in reply.

Hollyleaf snorted and turned around before hurrying to catch up with Icepaw and Berrynose. The sound of pawsteps sounded behind her and she glanced back to find Squirrelflight racing after her.

"Please forgive me for not telling you sooner," Squirrelflight pleaded once she caught up with the black warriors.

"How can I forgive you after you lied to us?" Hollyleaf meowed in a voice that was nearly lost in the gentle breeze.

"I..." Squirrelflight broke off as a loud yowl sounded at the head of the group.

"Are you going to be gossiping all day?" Brambleclaw called back from where he was padding beside the Thunderclan leader.

"Thats what she cats do best," Firestar replied.

"I resent that," Icepaw protested and Firestar purred in amusement.

Squirrelflight sighed, "we'll talk about this later," she whispered, "we're coming!" she called back to Brambleclaw before running ahead to join Berrynose and Icepaw at the rear of the group. Hollyleaf followed more slowly, _even if we aren't the power of three at least we were born in Thunderclan. But who is our real mother? _She thought as she dropped to the rear of the patrol.

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: I like it so far so please review**

**Tigerclaw: can we do another poll? Please, please, please, please, please, please**

**Blaze: alright, alright, we'll do another poll**

**Tigerclaw: Yay!!!**

**Crimson: I've got a good one**

**Tigerclaw: (jumps into air) when did you get here?**

**Crimson: just now**

**Tigerclaw: oh (trying to restart heart)**

**Blaze: alright, lets hear you're idea**

**Crimson: alright**

**Who do you think is the old friend that is going to return to the clans?**

**1. Tribe of Rushing Water**

**2. Ravenpaw**

**3. Skyclan**

**4. Midnight**

**5. Barley**

**Blaze: that is a good idea**

**Tigerclaw: (finally restarts heart) it is**

**Crimson: yeah, so please review your guesses**

**Blaze: if you get it right, your name will be posted on the chapter where the old friend returns**

**Tigerclaw: and you'll receive a plushie**

**Crimson: how are they going to receive it when they are scattered across the world?**

**Blaze: virtually of course**

**Crimson: (laughs) nice**

**Tigerclaw: so please review**

**Blaze: next chapter soon**


	3. Chapter 2: Hollyleaf's Guilt

Chapter 2

Hollyleaf's Guilt

The sun was still high in the sky by the time Hollyleaf padded back into the Thunderclan camp. She saw her brothers, Lionblaze and Jayfeather, talking outside the medicine cats den. She placed the mouse she had caught on the fresh kill pile before joining Lionblaze and Jayfeather.

"Hey," she meowed.

"Hi Hollyleaf," Lionblaze meowed, "how was your patrol with Squirrelflight?"

Hollyleaf shrugged, "it was the same as any patrol but she did tell me something," she meowed.

Lionblaze twitched his ears, "lets talk at the usual place," he meowed, "too many cats can overhear what we are saying here."

Hollyleaf nodded before padding toward the fresh kill pile. Whitewing padded out of the nursery and Hollyleaf could see she was getting bigger. _I wonder when her kits are due, _she thought to herself as Whitewing veered to join her.

"Hi Hollyleaf," Whitewing meowed as she came within earshot.

"Hi Whitewing," Hollyleaf replied politely.

"How was your patrol?" Whitewing asked.

Hollyleaf shrugged and replied, "it was okay."

Whitewing sighed, "what would I give to be patrolling once again?" she murmured.

Hollyleaf seemed shocked by that, "don't you want your kits?" she asked curiously.

Whitewing purred, "of course I want my kits," she meowed, "but I'm going to be stuck in the nursery until they are apprenticed and they still have to be born."

Hollyleaf nodded, "well, I'd better go, bye Whitewing," she meowed.

Whitewing purred, "bye Hollyleaf," she meowed before padding past her to the fresh kill pile. When she was sure no one was looking, Hollyleaf padded toward the warriors den and slipped behind it to see that Lionblaze was already waiting for her.

"Lets wait for Jayfeather," Lionblaze suggested.

"I'm here," Jayfeather replied from behind Hollyleaf. The black warrior struggled to move to let her brother into the small area. "We seriously need to find somewhere else to meet, it's getting to crowded in here," he meowed.

"Yes, I know, but for now this will do, so what did you want to talk to us about Hollyleaf?" Lionblaze asked.

"Squirrelflight told me that our mother is still alive and that we were born in Thunderclan," Hollyleaf replied.

Jayfeather's ears twitched, "was that all she told you?" he asked.

Hollyleaf nodded, "I tried to get her to tell me the name of our mother but she wouldn't, she kept saying she had promised someone she wouldn't say anything," she replied.

"Great, at least we know we were born in Thunderclan so maybe we are the Power of Three," Jayfeather meowed.

Hollyleaf snorted, "there are plenty of queens who could have been our mother and not all of them are related to Firestar so I wouldn't count on it," she meowed.

"We should try to find out who are mother is," Lionblaze meowed, "it would help us to figure out if we truly are the power of three or not."

Hollyleaf nodded, "but where will we start?" she asked, "and if we go around asking cats questions, they are bound to be suspicious and we can't afford suspicion, not now anyway."

Lionblaze opened his mouth to protest but Jayfeather interrupted, "she right you know, it's bad enough we are already keeping what happened to Ashfur a secret, we can't afford to have everyone else think we're keeping other secrets as well," he meowed.

"Yes but wouldn't it have been wiser to tell Firestar what we knew about Ashfur's death?" Lionblaze asked.

"Use your brains, Lionblaze," Jayfeather snapped, his sightless blue eyes glaring at the golden tabby tom, "if we told Firestar about what happened to Ashfur, it is likely he'll want to know how we knew and that would mean he would find out that Squirrelflight lied and he would assume we knew all along."

"Oh," Lionblaze lowered his amber eyes, "I hadn't thought about that."

"We'll have to think about something else," Jayfeather continued, "for now, I think the best thing we can do is lie low. Do as we are told and don't show unnecessary hostility toward Squirrelflight," he glared at Hollyleaf as he said those last words.

Hollyleaf snorted, "I'll try," she murmured.

"Good, now we'd better get back before they notice we're gone," Jayfeather meowed and before Lionblaze or Hollyleaf could say anything, he sprang to his feet and padded back into the camp. Lionblaze and Hollyleaf soon followed him, going at different intervals to avoid suspicion.

"Hollyleaf!" Hollyleaf turned toward the voice that called her as she padded toward the fresh kill pile. To her dismay, Firestar was padding toward her.

"Firestar," Hollyleaf meowed, dipping her head.

Firestar sat down beside her as Hollyleaf chose a mouse from the fresh kill pile and sat down to eat it, "whats gotten into you lately Hollyleaf?" he asked as the silence stretched onward for a few moments.

"Nothing," Hollyleaf replied, swallowing a bite of the mouse.

Firestar didn't look convinced, "you've never acted hostile toward Squirrelflight before, Hollyleaf," he pointed out, "whats the matter?"

"Nothings the matter, Firestar," Hollyleaf replied. _Mouse dung, I should have taken Lionblaze's warning and not acted hostile toward Squirrelflight, _she thought to herself.

"Are you sure? You know you can talk to me," Firestar meowed, looking at Hollyleaf with curiosity and worry in his eyes.

Hollyleaf sighed, "I would but I can't," she murmured and almost as soon as the words came out, she wished she could snatch them back.

"Can't? Why can't you?"

"Never mind."

Firestar sighed, "alright," he meowed, "if you want to talk about anything, you know where to find me." Nodding in farewell, he got to his paws and padded over to join his deputy below the highledge. Hollyleaf watched him go, feeling a wave of guilt flow through her. She desperately wanted to follow Firestar and tell him everything she knew but she knew she couldn't do that.

_Why do we have to keep so many secrets? _she thought to herself, _Ashfur's death, Squirrelflight's secret, why can't we just tell Firestar what happened? _But she knew the reason why they couldn't say anything to anyone.

_Some secrets, _she thought to herself, _are better left a secret._

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: I liked it but it's not for me to say, please review**

**Tigerstar: and she's sorry for not updating sooner**

**Blaze: I was going to say that**

**Tigerstar: oh sure**

**Blaze: I was, the reason I haven't updated is because my computer was being a jacka....**

**Tigerstar: (cough)**

**Blaze: er, an idiot and I couldn't log on, let alone type up my chapters and update them**

**Tigerstar: except for ****Dark Moonlight**

**Blaze: I told you Tigerstar, I typed Chapter 3 before my computer went haywire**

**Tigerstar: oh sure**

**Blaze: why do you keep saying that?**

**Tigerstar: how should I know?**

**Blaze: well stop, it's getting annoying**

**Crimson: it really is**

**Tigerstar: (jumps into the air) Crimson, don't do that!**

**Crimson: (laughs) sorry**

**Tigerstar: (restarts heart) you seem to have the knack for walking into places as silent as a cat**

**Crimson: whoa, I'm as silent as a cat and yet I'm more silent than you**

**Tigerstar: I resent that**

**Crimson: whether you resent it or not, it's still true**

**Tigerstar: (grumbles)**

**Blaze: (laughs) please review, next chapter as soon as I can**


	4. Chapter 3: Jayfeather's Dream

**A/n CONGRATULATIONS, RiverLee, icethroat21, xWhiteRavenx and xxTallstarxx, they guessed right as to who the old friend that is going to return is. Well, here is chapter 3**

Chapter 3

Jayfeather's Dream

Jayfeather padded out of the medicine den with a wad of borage in his jaws. He padded toward the nursery and slipped inside.

"Hello Jayfeather," Whitewing meowed, her voice friendly.

Jayfeather nodded in reply, unable to talk with the borage in his mouth. He spat out the leaves and meowed, "hello, Leafpool sent these to you to help. You may not be close to kitting yet but she wants to make sure you have enough milk to feed them when they are born."

"Of course, I understand," Whitewing meowed and Jayfeather heard her start to chew the herbs. He nodded a quick goodbye before padding out of the nursery.

"Jayfeather!" Jayfeather sniffed the air and with a small inward sigh, smelled Squirrelflight's familiar scent.

"What is it?" Jayfeather asked the she cat as she came to a stop at his side, her fur slightly touching his.

"I wanted to talk to you about something," Squirrelflight meowed but hesitated for a moment.

"What did you want to talk about?' Jayfeather asked.

"Are you still mad at me? I know Hollyleaf is and Lionblaze seems like he's still mad but I don't know about you," Squirrelflight's voice was a low whisper.

Jayfeather sighed, "I wouldn't be mad at you if you would just tell us the truth," he meowed in reply, "that is why Hollyleaf and Lionblaze are mad at you. We have the right to know."

Waves of guilt came off of Squirrelflight as she hesitated, "I can't tell you," she meowed, "I promised her I wouldn't say anything."

"Her?" Jayfeather meowed, incredulously.

Squirrelflight sighed, "Yes," she meowed, "I promised her I would never say anything to anyone."

"Who is her?"

Squirrelflight sighed, "alright, I'll tell you," she murmured.

"Well? I don't have all day you know," Jayfeather snapped, impatiently.

"Yes, I know that, I promised your mother that I would not tell you about her," Squirrelflight replied.

Jayfeather felt slightly hurt at that, "why didn't our mother want us to know about her? Did she even want us?" he asked.

"Of course she wanted you," Squirrelflight seemed shocked by that question, "it's just…"

"Squirrelflight!" Leafpool's familiar voice sounded and Jayfeather detected another wave of guilt come off of the dark ginger she cat.

"What is it, Leafpool?" Squirrelflight asked.

"Brambleclaw wants to talk to you," Leafpool replied, "I was in the elder's den and he came by, saying he wants to talk to you."

"Alright, where is he?"

"I believe he is in the Warriors den."

"Okay, I'll go find him," and with that Squirrelflight turned around, her tail gently touching Jayfeather's side as she bounded away in the direction of the warriors den.

"What was that all about?" Jayfeather asked curiously, sensing anger in Leafpool.

Leafpool sighed, "It's nothing, Jayfeather," she meowed, "why don't you go check our stores of herbs?"

"Alright," Jayfeather agreed and walked back to the medicine den, feeling as if Leafpool was deliberately keeping something from him.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

When Jayfeather went to sleep that night, however, he instantly fell into a dream. He was surrounded on all sides by trees, except for the gently falling water of the moonpool which lay in front of him. Cats were standing around him and Jayfeather recognized the blue gray she cat that stood closest to him.

"Hello Jayfeather," Bluestar meowed, almost gravely.

"Bluestar," Jayfeather replied, "What am I doing here?"

"We have something we need to tell you," Bluestar replied, "something you know already but you do not believe as of now."

"What are you talking about?" Jayfeather asked.

A new cat padded into the clearing, his gray pelt shone silver in the light of the moon and his blue eyes were filled with stars, "you know of this prophecy already, Jayfeather," he meowed.

"Who are you?" Jayfeather asked.

"I am a member of the past friends that will return soon," the gray cat replied, "but that is not why you are here."

"Well, why am I here?"

"There will be three, kin of your kin, who hold the power of the stars in their paws," the gray cat whispered and suddenly Jayfeather knew who stood in front of him.

"You're the one that told Firestar that prophecy, who are you?" Jayfeather meowed.

The gray cat purred, "I am known as Skywatcher, a former member of the lost clan of Skyclan," he meowed.

Jayfeather nodded, slightly surprised. Skyclan? He thought, I never knew there was a fifth clan. "Why are you telling me this prophecy? We aren't the ones in it anyway," he meowed.

Skywatcher shook his head, "that is were you are wrong," he meowed.

Jayfeather opened his mouth to protest but Bluestar cut in, "Jayfeather," she meowed, "beware, some secrets are better left a secret. And an old, forgotten enemy will return soon."

"Who is this old, forgotten enemy?" Jayfeather asked.

"That, I cannot tell you, beware and good luck," Bluestar meowed and then she was gone and Jayfeather was once again surrounded by darkness.

**a/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: I thought it was really good and yes, I know it's short**

**Tigerclaw: so did I**

**Crimson: me too**

**Blaze: wow, that's the first time we've ever agreed on anything**

**Tigerclaw: yeah, shocking**

**Crimson: I still don't like you**

**Tigerclaw: well, I'm not so fond of you either**

**Blaze: (sigh) it was nice while it lasted, please review, next chapter when I get some more reviews**

**Tigerclaw: yeah, if you review, I'll give you a Tigerclaw plushie**

**Crimson: (snorts) who would want a Tigerclaw plushie?**

**Blaze: you'd be surprised**

**Tigerclaw: yeah**

**Blaze: I want one**

**Tigerclaw: (hands Blaze Tigerclaw plushie)**

**Blaze: yay!!!!!**

**Crimson: (shakes head and sighs) why do you like Tigerclaw?**

**Blaze: because he is the greatest evil villain of all time, when he isn't annoying**

**Tigerclaw: I'm not that annoying!!**

**Blaze: (laughs)**

**Crimson: (sighs)**

**Blaze: please review, next chapter as soon as I can and I'm sorry for repeating myself**


	5. Chapter 4: The Dark Message

Chapter 4

The Dark Message

Jayfeather blinked open his eyes and knew, by the smell of the winds, that it was morning but he could smell rain on the way. For some reason, the dream came back into his mind and he couldn't get it out. _What did Skywatcher mean?_ He thought to himself as he got to his paws and stretched, if Hollyleaf, Lionblaze and I are the three then who are our parents?

"Good morning, Jayfeather," Leafpool's familiar voice sounded and Jayfeather inhaled the fragrance of marigold leaves.

"Good morning Leafpool, did you go herb gathering?" Jayfeather asked.

"Yes, we were running low and I fear we will run out if anything should happen so I went for more," Leafpool replied.

Jayfeather nodded, "do you need me to do anything?" he asked.

"Yes, go and check on Ferncloud, she was complaining about a fever and I want to make sure there isn't any sickness in the camp," came the reply.

"Okay," Jayfeather replied, "but it's not leaf-bare yet, so it couldn't be greencough."

"It might not be anything but I don't want to take the chance, if the fever is worse, come and get some borage. That should help bring the fever down," Leafpool said.

"Alright," Jayfeather meowed before padding out of the medicine den and heading toward the nursery. Before he reached it, however, a voice sounded behind him.

"Jayfeather!"

Jayfeather sniffed the air and sighed when he detected Hollyleaf's familiar scent, "what is it?" he asked.

"Are you alright?" Hollyleaf asked, not answering his question.

"I'm fine, why do you ask?"

"Oh, no reason," Hollyleaf replied, "have you seen Lionblaze around?"

Jayfeather shook his head, "I haven't seen him anywhere and I just woke up," he replied, sniffing the air again, "why don't you try the warriors den?"

"Alright," Hollyleaf sounded doubtful but Jayfeather heard her paws thump against the ground as she padded away. With a sigh, he padded toward the nursery and slipped inside.

"Good morning, Jayfeather," Ferncloud's soft voice sounded. Jayfeather could feel the heat waves come off of the she cat.

"Good morning, Ferncloud, how are you feeling?" Jayfeather asked, padding toward her and sniffing her.

"I feel tired," Ferncloud replied.

Jayfeather nodded, "your fever is starting to get worse. I'll get you some borage. That should help bring it down," he meowed.

"Thank you, Jayfeather," Ferncloud meowed and Jayfeather nodded before padding out of the nursery and heading toward the medicine den.

"Jayfeather!" Squirrelflight's familiar voice called.

What now? Jayfeather thought angrily as he sniffed the air and detected the she cats familiar scent as she padded toward him. "What is it?" he asked.

"I wonder why Leafpool told me to go talk to Brambleclaw yesterday," Squirrelflight mused as she sat down next to Jayfeather, "he said he didn't want to talk to me. It's strange."

"Maybe she wanted you to leave me alone," Jayfeather suggested.

Squirrelflight flinched, "maybe," she murmured and seemed on the verge of saying something else until a new voice sounded.

"Squirrelflight!" Brambleclaw called.

"What?" Squirrelflight called back.

"Do you want to go on patrol with me, Graystripe and Brightheart?" he asked.

"Alright," Squirrelflight meowed, "can we take Foxpaw with us?"

"Yes, go and tell him."

"We'll talk later," Squirrelflight meowed quietly to Jayfeather before getting to her paws and padding toward the apprentice den. Jayfeather also got to his paws and made his way to the medicine cats den.

"Ferncloud's fever is getting worse," he meowed to Leafpool as he made his way to her den, "I'm going to get her some borage."

Leafpool seemed distracted for some reason, "once you deliver that borage, come straight back here. There something I need to talk to you about," she meowed.

"Okay," Jayfeather meowed through the mouthful of borage he had just grabbed. He padded out of the den before hurrying over to the nursery and slipping inside.

"Thanks Jayfeather," Ferncloud meowed as Jayfeather spat out the borage leaves beside her. He heard her start to chew them and he nodded in reply before padding out of the nursery and hurrying over to Leafpool's den.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" he asked once he entered the den. He could feel uneasy waves coming off of the medicine cat and knew there was something wrong.

"Tell me Jayfeather," she murmured, "do you know who killed Ashfur?"

Jayfeather was shocked, _does she know I know?_ He thought, it didn't seem likely but why would she ask me that?

"No, all I know was he was murdered by at Thunderclan cat, why are you asking me this?" Jayfeather meowed in reply, knowing he was holding a big secret and that was against the warrior code. He wasn't suppose to keep secrets from his mentor.

Leafpool sighed, "well, it's just…" she broke off as Graystripe padded into the medicine cats den, "what's the matter, Graystripe?" she asked.

"Blossomkit has a fever," Graystripe meowed in reply, "I think Ferncloud accidently gave it to her."

Leafpool nodded, "I'll get you some borage for her. Don't give her that much and make sure she eats what you give her," she meowed before padding into her den. Jayfeather could feel the worry coming off of Graystripe and there were a few moments of silence before Leafpool came back and spat out the borage leaves.

"Thank you, Leafpool," Graystripe meowed, picking up the borage leaves and padding out of the medicine cats den.

"Now," Leafpool meowed, turning her attention back to Jayfeather, "you say you don't know anything about Ashfur?"

"That's right," Jayfeather mewed in reply.

"Alright, but I received this message from Starclan while you were checking on Ferncloud," Leafpool murmured.

"What was it?"

Leafpool sighed and her voice lowered to almost a whisper as she meowed, "_seek the answers of an unexplained deaths in the kin of fire for dark secrets are being held just within your reach._"

Jayfeather stiffened, _if Skywatcher is right then that message is telling Leafpool to ask us, me, Lionblaze and Hollyleaf about Ashfur's death,_ he thought.

As if echoing his own thoughts, Jayfeather felt Leafpool's gaze burning into his pelt and he once again felt guilt well up inside him. He didn't say anything in reply to this dark message but he didn't need to for Leafpool started to speak again.

"Tell me, Jayfeather," Leafpool whispered, "do you know anything about Ashfur's death? And don't lie to me."

Jayfeather sighed, he didn't want to answer this question and was tempted to not answer his mentor. That was until he felt a wave of anger and frustration come off of Leafpool as if she could read his mind.

"Do you?" she demanded.

In a voice that was rough with guilt, Jayfeather replied with a single word, "yes."

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: wow, this is getting good, I think so at least**

**Tigerclaw: you always say that**

**Blaze: I know**

**Crimson: ah come on, please post the next chapter. Please!**

**Blaze: not until I get peoples opinions on this chapter**

**Crimson: please review, I'll give you a Jayfeather virtual plushie**

**Blaze: (cough) she won't (cough)**

**Crimson: (glares at Blaze) yes I will**

**Tigerclaw: (cough) liar (cough)**

**Crimson: I'm NOT a liar**

**Tigerclaw: whatever**

**Blaze: you're an idiot, Tigerclaw**

**Tigerclaw: hey, that's mean**

**Blaze: I know but I'm a mean person**

**Tigerclaw: you should change your penname to Demon Blaze or something like that**

**Blaze: (thinks) it's a thought and I can also right a story about how I love to torture you**

**Tigerclaw: you don't torture me**

**Redtail: what am I doing here?**

**Blaze: Yo, Redtail, there's the cat that killed you (points to Tigerclaw)**

**Redtail: TIGERCLAW!! (charges after Tigerclaw)**

**Tigerclaw: (takes off running) thanks a lot, Blaze**

**Blaze: (laughing) you're welcome, please review, next chapter as soon as I get some more reviews**


	6. Chapter 5: My True Love

Chapter 5

My True Love

Lionblaze let out a small sigh as he padded toward the fresh kill pile, his amber eyes gazing around the silent camp. He spotted Hollyleaf talking with Graystripe and Birchfall near the entrance to the camp. He sighed and stopped once he reached the fresh kill pile and chose a mouse for himself before carrying it away.

"Hey Lionblaze," Lionblaze looked up to find Cloudtail padding toward him with Brightheart just behind him.

He swallowed his bite of mouse before replying, "hello Cloudtail."

"Do you want to go hunting with me and Thornclaw along the Windclan border?" Cloudtail asked.

Lionblaze shrugged, "alright, just let me finish my mouse," he replied.

"Sure, we'll wait for you," Cloudtail replied before padding away, toward the entrance to the camp. Lionblaze finished off his mouse and got to his paws but before he could go so much as a few steps, he heard a rustle at the entrance to Leafpool's den and Jayfeather padded out, looking somber.

He veered toward his brother, "what happened?" he demanded once he came within earshot.

"I told Leafpool," Jayfeather replied, as if that explained it all.

"Told Leafpool? Told her what?"

Jayfeather looked up and Lionblaze could almost feel as if he was staring directly at him though he knew he couldn't see him, "about Ashfur," he replied in a low voice, so low that it was nearly a whisper.

"What?!" Lionblaze hissed in outrage, causing Sandstorm, Brackenfur, Spiderleg and Hollyleaf, who made up the dawn patrol, to look at them with their ears pricked. Lionblaze lowered his voice as he went on, "why did you do that?" he snapped, "it will only get us into trouble."

Jayfeather narrowed his sightless blue eyes, "she had to know. For some reason, I had the feeling she already knew but wanted to hear the words. Anyways, there was a prophecy of some sort that she told me," he replied.

"What was this prophecy?" Lionblaze asked, curiously"Seek the answers of an unexplained deaths in the kin of fire for dark secrets are being held just within your reach," Jayfeather whispered, "we are the kin of Firestar so this prophecy must have been referring to us."

"But we aren't the three?" Lionblaze protested, "not after Squirrelflight told us we weren't hers."

"That doesn't mean anything. I had a dream, Skywatcher came to me and..." Jayfeather began.

"Skywatcher? Who's Skywatcher?"

"He's the ancestor of a clan that is going to return soon but that is beside the point, he told me the prophecy and I found out he was the one that told Firestar it and I told him we weren't the ones in the prophecy. And he said, 'that is were you're wrong." He gave the prophecy to Firestar so he must be right," Jayfeather explained all in one breath.

Lionblaze sighed, "but if we are, then who is our mother?" he wondered aloud.

"We know she is in Thunderclan but who is related to Firestar other than Squirrelflight?" Jayfeather added.

"Whitewing?"

"I don't think so. We don't look like her after all," Jayfeather pointed out.

Lionblaze opened his mouth to suggest another name but a new voice sounded, "come on, Lionblaze, are you going to sit there gossiping all day? I thought only she cats did that," and he glanced over his shoulder to find Cloudtail watching him.

"I better get going, Cloudtail wants me to hunt with him and Thornclaw," Lionblaze meowed, "we'll meet at the usual place later and discuss this more. Tell Hollyleaf when she gets back." And before he could hear Jayfeather's reply, he took off toward where Cloudtail and Thornclaw were waiting.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

By the time they got to the Windclan border, the sun was already high in the sky. Lionblaze paused for a moment to taste the morning air and could smell rain. "I think it's going to rain soon," he commented.

Cloudtail sniffed the air as well, "we'd better split up then. We should be able to find more prey that way," he meowed and padded off in one direction. Thornclaw went in the opposite with a slight nod to Lionblaze as he left. Lionblaze opened his jaws to taste the air and was surprised when the scent of Windclan came to him.

At first he thought it was a stale scent coming from the border but as he padded closer to the border, it became stronger still. "Lionblaze!" a sharp hiss sounded from a bush that stood right on the bank on Thunderclan's side of the border.

Lionblaze recognized that voice and the vision of him standing over Heathertail's cold, dead body came back into his mind. He quickly pushed it away and hissed back, "what are _you _doing here?"

The bush rustled and the light brown shape of Heathertail padded into the open, "I-I wanted to see you," she stammered.

"Oh yes, the last time you saw me, you called me a thief!" Lionblaze retorted in a hiss.

Heathertail lowered her head, "I know," she meowed, "I've been thinking a lot about what you told me when we stopped playing in those caves. But I can't get over the way I feel about you."

Lionblaze's eyes went wide with surprise, "did you really like me all that much when we were playing in the caves?" he asked.

"Yes," Heathertail nodded, "that is why it hurt me so much when you said you didn't want to see me anymore."

Lionblaze narrowed his eyes, "my first duty is to my clan," he meowed but for some reason, his voice held no conviction as if he didn't believe in what he was saying, "it's against the warrior code to fall in love outside of the clan."

Heathertail nodded, "I know," she meowed, "but still, I can't stop loving you. I don't care about the warrior code when it comes to having to stay away from you."

Lionblaze knew he felt the same way about her and, as he thought of a suitable response t what Heathertail had just told him, he could hear Tigerstar screeching at him in the back of his mind. But he ignored him and meowed, "I love you too, Heathertail."

Heathertail's eyes went wide with surprise, "y-you do?" she gasped.

"Of course I do, Heathertail," Lionblaze whispered, "my one true love."

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, I bet you didn't see that coming**

**Tigerstar: I did**

**Blaze: well, duh I told you**

**Tigerstar: (sticks out tongue at Blaze)**

**Blaze: do that again and I'll slice your tongue off**

**Tigerstar: you wouldn't**

**Blaze: (brings out a chain saw) try me**

**Tigerstar: (gulps) I'm getting out of here (takes off and runs into nearest lake)**

**Crimson: why did he run into a lake?**

**Blaze: why does Tigerstar do anything?**

**Crimson: true that**

**Blaze: please review, next chapter as soon as I can**


	7. Chapter 6: Discovery

Chapter 6

Discovery

Hollyleaf narrowed her eyes as she prepared to pounce, the bushes rustled slightly and a mouse scurried into the open. She pounced and pinned the mouse down before killing it swiftly.

"Nice catch, Hollyleaf, but we are suppose to be doing the dawn patrol," Spiderleg pointed out, drily.

"But the clan needs fresh kill," Hollyleaf pointed out, "and besides, we didn't smell a whiff of trouble along the Windclan border, why do we have to go along the Shadowclan? _Though I did scent Lionblaze, _she added silently but decided not to tell them that.

"That doesn't mean Shadowclan aren't up to their usual tricks," Sandstorm meowed, pausing to sniff the air, "bury that mouse and we'll pick it up on the way back."

"Okay Sandstorm," Hollyleaf meowed, buried the mouse and followed Sandstorm as she led the way along the Shadowclan border. For some reason, an eerie silence had fallen over the forest and the only thing that broke it was the gentle rustle of leaves as the breeze blew against them, causing them to fall to the ground.

Spiderleg brought up the rear and Hollyleaf was surprised to find a strange look on his face, as if he was fighting with himself over something. _I wonder what he's thinking so hard about, _she thought to herself.

"Sandstorm," Spiderleg called, suddenly, "I'll be right back, I think I might have scented something near the twolegnest and I want to check it out."

Sandstorm narrowed her eyes, "you shouldn't go off on your own," she pointed out.

"I'll be fine, Sandstorm," Spiderleg replied and took off toward the twolegnest before Sandstorm could reply. Hollyleaf, bound by her own curiosity, started after him.

"We'll have to trust Spiderleg, Hollyleaf, we need to finish this patrol and I don't know about you but I'm getting hungry," Sandstorm meowed, stopping Hollyleaf in her tracks.

Glowering, Hollyleaf nodded and followed Sandstorm as she led the way along the Shadowclan border, pausing occasionally to sniff the air. Hollyleaf sniffed the air and could smell rain was on its way. As if on cue, a thunderclap sounded in the sky and Hollyleaf jumped.

Sandstorm purred in amusement, "a storm is coming," she meowed, "we're going to have to finish this patrol soon."

Brackenfur, who hadn't spoken since they left the camp, nodded, "alright," he meowed, "lets hope the rain will keep Shadowclan in their dens today."

"Oh, I don't think we have to worry about them," Sandstorm meowed, flinching slightly as another thunderclap sounded in the sky and Hollyleaf felt a cold drop of water hit her nose. The rain started to fall at a drizzle and Sandstorm sighed.

"Lets finish this patrol and get back to camp," she meowed and took off again.

"But what about Spiderleg?" Hollyleaf asked, hurrying to catch up with the pale ginger she cat.

"He's a grown cat, Hollyleaf, he can take care of himself," came the reply as Sandstorm paused and glanced back at her, "now, I don't know about you, but I'm not a Riverclan cat and I don't like wet feet."

******

Soon after they finished their patrol, Sandstorm led them back to camp at a fast pace. The sky was starting to cackle with lightening and it looked as if night had falling though Hollyleaf knew it was barely sunhigh. The drizzle gradually turned into a steady downpour by the time Hollyleaf followed Sandstorm back into the camp with Brackenfur bring up the rear.

"Welcome back," Firestar purred, coming over to join his mate and the rest of the patrol, "how was your patrol?"

"Good, it's all calm along the Shadowclan border," Sandstorm replied.

"Where's Spiderleg?"

"He said he wanted to check out something, he should be back by now," Sandstorm meowed, the worry clear in her voice.

Firestar nodded, "it's not safe for him to be out in this kind of storm," he meowed, "but I'm sure he's fine."

"Lets hope so," Sandstorm meowed before padding toward the fresh kill pile with Firestar at her side. Brackenfur veered off to join Sorreltail outside the warriors den and Hollyleaf glanced around. She spotted her brother sitting outside the warriors den, watching the camp.

Hollyleaf padded over to join him, "hey," she meowed.

Lionblaze looked at her, "I have to tell you something," he meowed, "lets wait till Jayfeather gets here."

"What do you want to talk about? And why were you along the Windclan border earlier?" Hollyleaf asked, narrowing her green eyes suspiciously.

Lionblaze flinched visibly, "no reason," he replied, "I-I was just hunting but I couldn't find anything and then it started to rain."

Hollyleaf nodded though her brothers words didn't convince her all that much but before she could say anything, Lionblaze suddenly disappeared and Hollyleaf found herself staring across a river.

_What just happened? What am I doing here? _She thought to herself.

"Come on," a voice sounded, "don't hurt the prisoner and for Starclan's sake, be quiet."

Hollyleaf widened her eyes as she recognized the voice but before she could do anything, a splash sounded and a moment later, a black and white figure stepped out onto the bank on the Thunderclan's side of the river. He was followed by a dozen or so of his warriors and Hollyleaf could only stand helplessly as Blackstar turned to his warriors.

"You all know why we are here but for Starclan's sake, stay quiet, they could probably hear you back in the mountains," Blackstar hissed.

"You have no need to worry about Thunderclan, Blackstar," a strange voice sounded, Hollyleaf did not recognize it but a moment later, a black she cat with the strangest crimson eyes padded into the open.

"Crimson," Blackstar meowed, dipping his head, "of course I don't need to worry about them. Lets get going, we have to be there when it gets darker. This rain should hide our scent and lets make this quick an easy."

"Hollyleaf! Hollyleaf!" Hollyleaf blinked her eyes and found her brother staring at her with concern in his amber gaze, "are you alright?"

Hollyleaf started to shake, for some reason, she knew what she had just seen though she could be sure, "Lionblaze," she hissed, urgently, "come with me! Please!"

Lionblaze looked confused but nodded and followed Hollyleaf as she raced across the clearing to join Firestar, who sat with Sandstorm underneath the highledge.

"Firestar!" she yowled.

Firestar looked up, his eyes were filled with confusion for a moment until he saw Hollyleaf, who was shaking with fear, "what is it?" he asked.

"Shadowclan are coming," Hollyleaf gasped out, trying to catch a hold of her breath, "Blackstar has led them across the river and this strange cat with crimson red eyes is with him. They are planning on invading the camp."

Firestar narrowed his eyes, "how do you know this?" he demanded.

"There's no time to explain," Hollyleaf said, not even thinking about what she was saying, "they are on their way now."

As if her words had called them up, a loud yowl sounded outside the entrance to the camp. "Shadowclan are invading!" Icepaw yowled, exploding into the clearing.

Firestar leaped up and looked at Hollyleaf, a strange expression crossed his face, "we'll talk about this later," he hissed and yowled, "Thunderclan! Shadowclan have invaded, get ready to fight!"

All around them, Hollyleaf saw warriors come out of the warriors den and Foxpaw appear from the apprentice den before racing over to join his sister. At that moment, the familiar black and white shape of Blackstar exploded into the clearing, followed by the crimson eyed black cat. _That dream or whatever it was showed me that cat, _Hollyleaf thought to herself as her clanmates leaped into battle, _why would I have a vision of what was going to happen in the future?_

**a/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: I liked this chapter but what do you think?**

**Tigerstar: you already said that**

**Crimson: YAY!**

**Tigerstar: whats got you so happy?**

**Crimson: I'm in this story (does happy dance)**

**Blaze: yup (whispers something into Crimson's ear)**

**Crimson: (widens eyes) YAY EVEN MORE (dances happily again)**

**Tigerstar: what the heck is going on?**

**Blaze: you'll find out soon enough, and by the way, why are you going by Tigerstar?**

**Tigerstar: (looks confused)**

**Blaze: you were Tigerstar, then you were Tigerclaw and then you were Tigerstar again, it's confusing the readers**

**Tigerstar: (laughs evilly) that's why I do it. I'm so evil**

**Blaze: stop confusing the readers you idiot**

**Tigerstar: make me**

**Blaze: (brings out hot skillet with oven mitts) alright, I'll make you**

**Tigerstar: (gulps) alright, I'll stop. I'll go by Tigerstar for now on**

**Blaze: good, please review, next chapter as soon as I can. And I give thanks to everyone who reviewed. Do you like what I decided to give as Hollyleaf's power?**

**Crimson: Can anyone guess who the new strange crimson eyed cat is?**

**Tigerstar: Will I make an appearance in this story?**

**Blaze: will Tigerstar be good or evil when he makes his appearance?**

**Crimson: who will turn out evil among the three?**

**Blaze: er, sorry for all the questions, so please review and sorry for the very long authors note**


	8. Chapter 7: Battle

Chapter 7

Battle!

Hollyleaf whirled around and leaped at the dark brown tom that had leaped at Firestar and clawed at his eyes. The dark brown tom, Hollyleaf's recognized him as Toadfoot. Firestar and Sandstorm had joined in the battle as well and they were fighting side by side with the Shadowclan deputy. Hollyleaf hissed in pain as Toadfoot's claws sank into her shoulder. But she ducked and butted Toadfoot in the chest before leaping out of the way of his claws.

"You're just as weak as every other Thunderclan cat," Toadfoot sneered.

"I'm not as weak as you," Hollyleaf retorted, leaping at Toadfoot and taking him down before digging in her claws. Suddenly she saw herself cornered by the familiar faces of Rowanclaw and Smokefoot. She looked down and noticed she had white paws just as the two cats leaped at her with claws unsheathed. _Brightheart? Cloudtail? Or Icepaw? _She thought to herself as she blinked her eyes and found herself dodging claws.

"Hmpf, Thunderclan cats are stupid, just staring into space when a battle is going on," Toadfoot sneered.

Hollyleaf hissed at him and leaped past him, plunging directly into the middle of the battle. She looked around until she spotted Icepaw backing toward the stone wall with the dark ginger shape and dark gray shape of Rowanclaw and Smokefoot. They weren't near enough to harm her and, because Hollyleaf had that strange _vision_, she knew what was going to happen. She leaped at Smokefoot with a yowl of fury and sank her claws deep into his flank. Icepaw leaped at Rowanclaw, taking the ginger warrior by surprise and sending him crashing into the ground.

"Thanks," she panted as Rowanclaw struggled free and fled deeper into the battle.

"No problem," Hollyleaf replied before dashing back into the battle. Almost as soon as she leaped out of the way of Dustpelt and the tortoiseshell shape of Ivytail rolled past her in a tight knot of flying fur, she found herself staring out of the opening of the nursery and a black cat with crimson eyes pushed her way in.

"Don't come any closer!" Whitewing, though she was close to kitting, hissed.

The black she cat smirked, "what makes you think I would listen to you?" she hissed and took a step forward. Almost as soon as it started, the vision was over and Hollyleaf found herself running straight through the center of the camp and toward the nursery, the black cat known as Crimson was already in the nursery when she appeared.

"Stay away!" Whitewing snarled.

"What's going to happen to us?" Hollyleaf heard Blossomkit ask her mother.

"Nothing is going to happen," Millie replied.

Crimson stepped deeper into the nursery and Hollyleaf, with a yowl of fury, leaped at her and sank in her claws deep into the she cats flank.

With a yowl of pain, Crimson whirled around, her crimson red eyes flaring with anger.

"Leave the kits alone!" Hollyleaf snarled, sinking her teeth into Crimson's shoulder. Crimson rolled over and out of the nursery but Hollyleaf leaped off before she was squashed.

"And who are you to tell me what to do?" Crimson hissed in reply, narrowing her eyes before leaping again at Hollyleaf.

A flash of golden fur flashed in front of her and Lionblaze leaped at Crimson and brought her own before clawing out tufts of her black fur. Hollyleaf watched them but, seeing that Lionblaze had everything under control, she leaped back into battle.

And then she saw herself fighting Blackstar with Russetfur coming up behind her. She looked down at her paws and saw dark ginger paws. _Either Firestar or Squirrelflight,_ she thought to herself and she once again came back to the present.

Hollyleaf hurried into the battle and looked around. She spotted Squirrelflight fighting side by side with Brambleclaw and instantly knew it had to be Firestar that was in her vision. Whirling around, she dodged around Cloudtail who was fighting Toadfoot. She surveyed the battle and saw Longtail and Mousefur fighting against tabby she cat Hollyleaf remembered slightly as Kinkfur. They didn't look like they need help, Mousefur was calling orders to Longtail who was clawing the Shadowclan warrior until he struggled free and fled from the Thunderclan camp.

Hollyleaf looked around again and spotted Firestar fighting with Blackstar near the highledge. Stalking silently up to him was Russetfur, her paws scarcely making a sound against the forest floor.

"Firestar! Behind you!" Hollyleaf shouted, springing forward.

Firestar whirled around and, with a hiss, leaped at Russetfur while Hollyleaf crashed into Blackstar and clawed out tufts of the Shadowclan leaders fur. Blackstar snarled and whirled around, so swiftly that Hollyleaf fell. She suddenly saw the Shadowclan leader pin her down and sink his teeth into her throat. When she blinked her eyes, she saw Blackstar rear up in truimph and leap toward her before pinning her down. But Hollyleaf was ready and she leaped up, causing the Shadowclan leader to fly back into the battle.

Hollyleaf then whirled around and leaped at Russetfur. Firestar blinked gratefully at the black warrior and leaped at Russetfur before sinking his claws into Russetfur's fur. Hollyleaf leaped at Russetfur and sank her teeth into her shoulder.

The Shadowclan deputy screeched in pain and struggled to get free but Hollyleaf held on tight. Suddenly she saw herself standing near the apprentice den, struggling against a black and white tom. She looked down for a second and recognized Berrynose.

"Hollyleaf!" Hollyleaf blinked her eyes to find Firestar staring at her in concern, Russetfur was no where to be seen.

"What happened?" Hollyleaf asked, shaking her head but her vision held on.

"You suddenly started staring off and Russetfur would have killed you had I not intercepted her," Firestar replied, still looking slightly worried.

Hollyleaf sighed and suddenly the vision repeated itself in her mind, "Berrynose!" she gasped and turned around before charging toward the apprentice den. She could hear Firestar's pawsteps behind her as she swerved to avoid Brackenfur, who was fighting Ratscar.

A screech of pain sounded near the apprentice den and Hollyleaf gasped in surprised to find the black and white tom standing truimphantly over Berrynose. The creamy brown warriors body was limp. _No! I'm too late! _Hollyleaf thought and as if at that moment, all thoughts vanished from her mind and she leaped at the black and white tom with a screech of fury. The black and white tom staggered back in surprise but Hollyleaf knocked him off his paws and pinned him down before sinking her teeth deep into his throat.

"Hollyleaf! No!" Firestar yowled but it was too late. The black and white tom went limp and his last breath left his body. Hollyleaf stood up, staring at the black and white tom's body. She now recognized him as Crowfrost. She turned around to find Firestar staring at her with shock in his green eyes.

Hollyleaf suddenly realized what she had done and she glanced down at Crowfrost's limp body. She started to shake, remembering she had based her life on the Warrior Code and now she broke it by killing Crowfrost in cold blood. She gazed back at Firestar and lowered her head, _what have I done?_ She thought to herself. Yowls and screeches sounded from the battle but Hollyleaf scarcely heard them, she was sinking deep into her own dilemma, not knowing if she will ever come out.

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: whoa, I bet you didn't expect that**

**Tigerstar: I kind of did**

**Blaze: well, duh, I told you**

**Tigerstar: bleh**

**Blaze: hey, that's my word**

**Tigerstar: no, it isn't**

**Crimson: yeah it is**

**Tigerstar: why are you all against me?**

**Crimson and Blaze: because you're wrong**

**Blaze: and to clarify the ending, Hollyleaf is depressed that she broke the Warrior Code and you know how much of a Warrior Code freak she is**

**Crimson: so she kind of sunk into meloncholy?**

**Blaze: pretty much, yeah**

**Tigerstar: what's meloncholy?**

**Blaze: depression**

**Tigerstar: (snorts) she is a Warrior Code freak**

**Blaze: yeah, I know, so please review, next chapter as soon as I can**

**Crimson: who's point of view is it under?**

**Blaze: (narrows eyes in thought) Lionblaze and the chapter after that is someone that the readers get to guess who it is**

**Tigerstar: like in ****The Secret Path**

**Blaze: yeah, like in ****The Secret Path.**** Anyway, please review, next chapter as soon as I can and sorry for repeating myself**


	9. Chapter 8: Storm Ends

**Blaze: this next chapter is under Lionblaze's point of view **

**Crimson: yeah and it's when he runs across Hollyleaf and Firestar**

**Tigerstar: and Firestar tell him what happened and Lionblaze's gets mad and…**

**Blaze: shut up, Tigerstar, that's not what happens**

**Tigerstar: it isn't?**

**Blaze: no!**

**Tigerstar: well, sorry**

**Blaze: (shakes head) well, here's chapter 8**

Chapter 8

Storm Ends

Lionblaze dodged around Cinderheart, who was fighting against Snaketail. He saw Hollyleaf standing beside the apprentice den. Though he was on the other side of the clearing, he could see she was shaking. With a snarl, Lionblaze leaped at the white shape of the Shadowclan warrior Whitewater and sank his claws into her flank before tossing her away and speeding across the clearing to join Hollyleaf.

"Hollyleaf!" Lionblaze called and stopped in surprised when he saw the limp shape of the Shadowclan warrior known as Crowfrost. "What happened?" he asked as he came to a stop.

"I-I killed him," Hollyleaf stammered, her eyes wide.

Lionblaze widened his eyes in surprise, _Hollyleaf killed someone? _He thought to himself.

Firestar was also there, watching Hollyleaf, "don't be upset, Hollyleaf," he meowed, "we have to worry about the battle. You avenged Berrynose and as long as you don't say anything then I won't say anything as well."

Lionblaze's eyes went wide with surprise, _Firestar was going to lie to the clan? _He thought to himself.

Hollyleaf looked up, her eyes also wide with surprise, "you're going to lie to your clan," she gasped in surprise.

Firestar sighed, "we'll talk about this later, we have a battle to worry about," he meowed before leaping back into the battle. Hollyleaf looked at Lionblaze and he was shocked to find sadness in their green depths. She sighed and sped off back into the battle before Lionblaze could say anything.

Before Lionblaze could do anything, a tabby she cat crashed into him, "Crowfrost!" she gasped when she saw the limp shape of the black and white tom. She snarled at Lionblaze and leaped at him before trying to sink her teeth into his shoulder but he dodged and scored his claws above her eyes before leaping onto her back.

The she cat rolled over but Lionblaze leaped off before he was squashed and when the she cat's belly was opened, he sank his claws into them. The she cat let out a screech of pain and struggled free before fleeing from the camp.

"We are going to have to retreat soon," Lionblaze whirled around and saw the black and white shape of Blackstar talking with a black she cat.

"Not yet, we can beat them, I know we can," the black she cat replied and turned around. Lionblaze froze with horror when he saw the she cats eyes. They were a crimson red color, the color of blood. The she cat noticed him and, with one last hiss at Blackstar, she leaped at him. Lionblaze dodged out of the way and clawed her side as she flew past. The she cat whirled around and leaped at Lionblaze but he dodged again. He hissed in pain as the black she cat's claws sank into his flank. It was the first time he had been injured since the battle in the mountains.

"Who are you?" Lionblaze asked, leaping at the she cat and sank his claws into her shoulder.

"That is known of your business," the she cat retorted, "I am here to insure Shadowclan succeeds."

"Shadowclan will not succeed," Lionblaze yowled and leaped at the black she cat before sinking in his claws. The black she cat snarled in pain and twisted around, causing Lionblaze to fall. She then pinned him down and sank in her claws before baring her teeth.

A loud yowl sounded and a black streak flashed, crashing into the black she cat and sending her flying. Hollyleaf, her fur bristling with anger, stood in front of Lionblaze as he scrambled to his paws. "Get out of our camp, Crimson," Hollyleaf yowled.

The black she cat narrowed her eyes, "how do you know my name?" she demanded.

Hollyleaf hesitated and the black she cat known as Crimson leaped at her with a yowl of anger. Hollyleaf yowled in pain as Crimson sank in her teeth into her shoulder. She leaped up, causing Crimson to fall but suddenly froze. Lionblaze didn't know what happened but he didn't have time to ponder as Crimson leaped at Hollyleaf. Lionblaze intercepted her and butted her in the chest, causing her to go flying again.

"No!" Hollyleaf suddenly yowled and turned around before running toward the highledge. Forgetting about Crimson, Lionblaze followed her sister and found her just below the highledge, her green eyes blazing with anger. A motionless bundle of flame colored fur lay behind her. _No! _Lionblaze thought and leaped toward Hollyleaf. Blackstar was snarling in front of her, his eyes blazing with anger

Hollyleaf snarled and leaped at Blackstar, digging in her claws while Lionblaze hurried to Firestar's side. He wasn't breathing and his green eyes were glazed. _He's with Starclan now,_ he thought to himself.

A moment later, Firestar gasped out and blinked his eyes, "Lionblaze?" he rasped.

"I'm here, what happened?" Lionblaze asked, helping Firestar as he struggled to his paws.

"Blackstar caught me when my guard was down," Firestar explained, looking toward where Hollyleaf was still fighting with the Shadowclan leader. Lionblaze followed his gaze and, with a hiss, leaped at Blackstar.

Blackstar yowled in pain as Lionblaze sank his claws into the Shadowclan leader's flank while Hollyleaf sank her teeth into his shoulder. Firestar watched them for a moment before leaping back into the battle. The fact that he lost a life did not seem to slow the Thunderclan leader down.

Blackstar struggled free from the two warriors and charged through the battle, "retreat!" he yowled as he ran. Lionblaze saw the black shape of Crimson, her eyes blazing with anger, hurry after the Shadowclan leader.

The Shadowclan warriors struggled free from their opponents and dashed out of the camp. Cloudtail, Thornclaw and Brackenfur shot out after them. Three Shadowclan warriors snarled at them and threw a cat into the clearing before running after their leader.

Lionblaze hurried forward to see which cat the Shadowclan warriors had thrown, Firestar was already there with Brambleclaw at his side. Lionblaze's eyes went wide with surprise when he saw the cat that lay in front of them, bleeding from several wounds.

It was Spiderleg.

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: Did any of you see that coming?**

**Crimson: yay, I made an appearanc Tigerstar: you did?**

**Blaze: duh, who do you think Crimson is? Bluestar?**

**Tigerstar: maybe**

**Blaze: god, you are an idiot**

**Tigerstar: don't use the lords name in vain**

**Blaze: that wasn't using the lords name in vain, you dillhole**

**Tigerstar: that's mean**

**Blaze: I know I'm mean**

**Tigerstar: bleh**

**Crimson: did you post this chapter at the same time as Chapter 7**

**Blaze: yeah**

**Crimson: cool**

**Blaze: please review, next chapter as soon as I can**

**Tigerstar: but not until she gets more reviews**

**Blaze: Tigerstar, do us all a favor**

**Tigerstar: what?**

**Blaze: (grabs cheerleader horn and puts it beside Tigerstar's ear) SHUT UP!!!!!!**

**Tigerstar: ow! I think I've just gone deaf**

**Blaze: you're an idiot**

**Tigerstar: I'm not an idiot**

**Blaze: nope, you didn't go deaf, please review and sorry for repeating myself**


	10. Chapter 9: Ceremonies

**Blaze: this is under Hollyleaf's point of view and the next chapter is going to be Jayfeather**

**Tigerstar: isn't the next chapter where one of the secrets gets re…**

**Crimson: shut up, Tigerstar (charges at Tigerstar and knocks him off a cliff)**

**Tigerstar: (lands in puddle) thanks a lot**

**Crimson: (looks down at him) you're welcome**

**Blaze: well, here's chapter 9**

Chapter 9

Ceremonies

Hollyleaf couldn't help but gasp, the last time she had seen Spiderleg, he was on his way to the abandoned twoleg nest. The rain still came down in a steady downpour and Hollyleaf suddenly saw Jayfeather rush past her with Leafpool just behind him. She blinked and everything was exactly as it had been before.

_Why do I keep having these visions? _She wondered to herself, silently, almost self-consciously stepping aside to let Jayfeather, who was carrying a wad of marigold in his jaws, ran past her. Leafpool, her jaws laden with cobwebs, was just behind her apprentice.

"What happened?" Leafpool demanded as she spat out the cobwebs and sniffed Spiderleg's wounds.

"I don't know," Firestar admitted, "one of the Shadowclan warriors just through him in here and he was wounded."

Leafpool nodded but before she could do anything, a loud screech sounded. Hollyleaf looked behind her to find Ferncloud, Spiderleg's mother, hurry past her.

"Spiderleg!" she yowled, trying to get to her son's side. Dustpelt joined them a moment later and gazed sadly at his son. He pressed against Ferncloud in a vain attempt to calm her down.

Suddenly Hollyleaf saw Spiderleg take a single breath. _He was still alive, _she thought to herself.

Jayfeather seemed to have noticed as well for he started chewing on the marigold and mewed, between chews, "it's alright, Ferncloud, he's still alive. Leafpool and I will make him as good as new."

Ferncloud nodded though Hollyleaf could see how much she didn't believe what the medicine cat apprentice was saying.

Jayfeather spat out the marigold on Spiderleg's wounds and Leafpool applied the cobwebs to them. Hollyleaf padded to her brother's side and noticed Lionblaze making his way through the crowd. He came to the black warriors side and gazed down at Spiderleg.

"What was he doing with Shadowclan?" he wondered aloud.

"We'll have to ask him when he is fit to talk," Firestar, overhearing Lionblaze, meowed in reply.

Another loud yowl sounded and Hollyleaf glanced over her shoulder to find Daisy hurrying toward them, her eyes wide with shock, "Spiderleg!" she gasped. Her two kits, Rosekit and Toadkit, were peeking out from the nursery but Hollyleaf could see they thought it would be better if they didn't get in the way.

"Is he going to be alright?" Daisy asked Leafpool as she applied more cobwebs to the worst of Spiderleg's wounds.

"The bleeding has almost stopped, all he is going to need is rest," came Leafpool's reply.

"Thank Starclan," Daisy breathed.

AS if he knew they were talking about him, Spiderleg stirred slightly and blinked open his eyes, "w-where am I?" he gasped, wincing in pain.

"The Thunderclan camp," Leafpool replied, "you've been badly injured. What happened?"

"I-I don't remember that much. I-I had thought I smelled Shadowclan at the abandoned twolegnest so when I w-went on the dawn patrol, I d-decided to check it out. There w-were some Shadowclan warriors there and they attacked me. After that, all I remember was hitting my head and I don't remember anything else," Spiderleg meowed.

Leafpool nodded, "alright," she meowed, "can you walk?"

Spiderleg nodded, "I-I think so," he meowed, struggling to his paws. Daisy came to his side and supported him and the black tom blinked gratefully at Daisy. This came as a surprise to Hollyleaf, Spiderleg has never shown any kind of feelings toward Daisy before.

Firestar watched as Leafpool, Jayfeather, Daisy and Spiderleg padded away toward the medicine cats den before turning his attention to the limp shape of Berrynose outside the apprentice den. Crowfrost lay motionless beside him.

"We have lost a life today because of Shadowclan's attack and Shadowclan lost one as well," he meowed, sadly before straightening up, "we'll hold vigil for Berrynose and I will need a patrol to take Crowfrost's body to the border with Shadowclan."

"Is that wise?" Sandstorm asked.

"Crowfrost was a Shadowclan, he must be returned to his clan," Firestar meowed.

"Alright, I'll lead the patrol," Brambleclaw meowed, standing up from where he was sitting beside the Thunderclan leader, "Cloudtail? Cinderheart? Are you coming with me?"

The white warrior and his mate stood up and nodded before following the Thunderclan deputy out of the camp. When the entrance to the camp stopped rustling, Firestar gestured for Hazeltail and Sandstorm to bring Berrynose's body to the center of the camp.

"Tonight, we'll hold vigil for Berrynose," Firestar announced, "but first something else must be done." He turned around and padded to stand below the highledge and yowling, "let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather below the highledge."

Almost everyone was already there but Mousefur and Longtail padded out from the Elder's den and Jayfeather and Daisy appeared from the medicine cats den. Firestar gestured for Daisy to come forward and she nervously stepped forward to stand beside the Thunderclan leader. Firestar leaned over and whispered something Hollyleaf couldn't here and she gasped before nodding and hurrying toward the nursery.

_What had he told Daisy? _Hollyleaf wondered as Firestar lifted his head to the stars, "today two young apprentices fought well in the battle against Shadowclan and I have decided that it is time Icepaw and Foxpaw receive their warrior names."

A subdued Icepaw and Foxpaw gasped in surprise while Squirrelflight, who sat beside Foxpaw, nodded in approval.

"Please come forward," Firestar meowed and the two apprentice got to their paws before padding over to join Firestar.

"I, Firestar, leader of Thunderclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon these two apprentices. They have trained hard to uphold your noble code and I command them to you as warriors in their turn." Turning his emerald green gaze on the two apprentices, he went on, "Icepaw, Foxpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code? To protect and defend your clan even at the cost of your life?"

Icepaw, though her voice was still tinged with sadness, replied clearly, "I do."

"I do," Foxpaw replied in a strong voice.

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior names, Foxpaw from this moment you'll be known as Foxclaw, Starclan honors your bravery and your determination and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan." Stepping forward, Firestar rested his muzzle on Foxclaw's bowed head. He liked his shoulder before padding back to the group of cats to stand beside his former mentor.

"Icepaw from this moment on you'll be known as Icesong, Starclan honors your compassion and your courage and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan," Firestar meowed, stepping forward and resting his muzzle on Icesong's bowed head. Icesong licked his shoulder in response before padding back to join the other warriors.

"Icesong. Foxclaw. Icesong. Foxclaw." The clan chanted. Firestar waited until they quieted down before looking toward Daisy. Hollyleaf followed his gaze and saw Daisy was padding toward them with Rosekit and Toadkit behind her.

"I also have another duty to perform, Rosekit and Toadkit have reached their sixth moon and it is time they were apprenticed," Firestar meowed and Rosekit and Toadkit pricked their ears in exictement.

"Come forward," Firestar meowed and the two young kits padded forward to stand in front of Firestar.

"From this day forward, until he earns his warrior name, this apprentice will be known as Toadpaw," Firestar announced and surveyed the clan.

"Brightheart," he meowed and the scarred she cat looked up, her one eye wide with surprise, "Brightheart, your turn as a mentor has been long overdue. You will mentor to Toadpaw."

Brightheart, her eyes glittering with excitement, padded forward to stand beside her knew apprentce, "Brightheart, you are a gifted warrior and I know you will pass on all you know unto this young apprentice."

Brightheart nodded and touched noses with Toadpaw, who seemed to shrink away for a split second before touching noses with his new mentor. Brightheart then led her knew apprentice into the throng of cats around them.

"From this day forward until she earns her warrior name, this apprentice will be known as Rosepaw," Firestar meowed and gazed around the clearing as if looking for a certain cat before meowing, "Hollyleaf."

Hollyleaf pricked her ears, her green eyes wide with shock. She quickly got to her paws and padded to stand beside the dark cream colored apprentice. She was still in surprise, _why had Firestar chosen me to mentor Rosepaw? _She thought to herself.

"Hollyleaf, you are still a young warrior but you have great courage and I hope you'll pass on all you know unto this young apprentice, but don't be afraid to ask for advice," Firestar meowed.

Hollyleaf, eyes still wide with surprise, bent her head to touch noses with Rosepaw. _If I can see the future, _she thought to herself, _then why didn't I see this coming?_

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: wow, I think this was my longest chapter yet, four pages on Microsoft Word**

**Tigerstar: yup, why didn't you kill off Spiderleg?**

**Blaze: because he's going to be important in future chapters**

**Tigerstar: oh**

**Blaze: you know what, this story is getting so into my brain that I'm going to make it a series**

**Tigerstar: but it's already a book based on what you think happened in Sunrise**

**Blaze: I know, I think I'm going to change the name to Dark Sunrise**

**Tigerstar: what is the next book called?**

**Blaze: hmmm, if I make it a series, it's probably going to be a trilogy**

**Tigerstar: you didn't answer my question**

**Crimson: she does that from time to time**

**Tigerstar: (leaps into air) when did you get here?**

**Crimson: just now**

**Blaze: I'm going to call this the Bloody Skies Trilogy**

**Crimson: nice title**

**Tigerstar: but what's the second book going to be called?**

**Blaze: for you readers out there, the summary is on my profile, and I'm going to call it, The Fourth of Fire**

**Tigerstar: but the power of three prophecy is still in the series?**

**Blaze: yeah, this is like my own version of the next three books in the Warriors series**

**Tigerstar: oh okay**

**Blaze: if you readers want me to make it a Trilogy or just make The Fourth of Fire it's sequel, please let me know, please review, next chapter as soon as I can**


	11. Chapter 10: The Return

**A/n**

**Blaze: I'm letting you all know. I've reread **_**Long Shadows**_** and Foxpaw and Icepaw didn't receive their warrior names in that book**

**Tigerstar: I could have told you that**

**Blaze: (glares at Tigerstar)**

**Tigerstar: (gulps) I'll shut up now**

**Crimson: wise choice**

**Tigerstar: (snorts and stalks away)**

**Crimson: short tempered freak**

**Tigerstar: how am I a short tempered freak?**

**Crimson: I don't know, I just felt like calling someone that**

**Tigerstar: (looks confused)**

**Blaze: don't try to explain it to him, Crimson, he'll just get confused**

**Crimson: true that**

**Blaze: and to answer a Private Message, I like Tigerstar because I like the villians in most stories more than the good guys. Like in the Inheritance Cycle, though he isn't technically evil, I love Murtagh way more than I like Eragon**

**Tigerstar: who are Murtagh and Eragon?**

**Blaze: it's from a book series called Inheritance Cycle**

**Tigerstar: oh, I got you**

**Blaze: yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever, sorry for the long Author's Note, here's chapter 10**

Chapter 10

The Return

Jayfeather dropped the poultice that was in his jaws beside Spiderleg, "this is going to sting," he warned the black warrior.

Spiderleg seemed to brace himself as Jayfeather placed the poultice onto his wounds, he winced as the juice seeped into his wounds but didn't complain.

Leafpool padded out of the medicine cats den with some cobwebs in her jaws, "you may go sit vigil for Berrynose, I'll keep an eye on Spiderleg," she meowed, putting down the cobwebs.

Even though he was an annoying furball, Berrynose was still a brilliant warrior. Jayfeather nodded and padded out of the medicine cats den before heading to where the clan was gathered around Berrynose's body. He sniffed the air and scented Hollyleaf and her new apprentice's, Rosepaw, scent a little bit away from the crowd.

Jayfeather padded toward where he smelled his sister and could feel the waves of surprise coming off of her, "I can't believe I'm a mentor," she breathed when Jayfeather came into earshot.

"Congratulations," Jayfeather meowed, sitting beside the black warrior and looking toward the cream colored tom. He suddenly felt waves of guilt come off of Hollyleaf and turned toward at her, "why are you feeling so guilty?"

Hollyleaf flinched, "it's just that," she paused for a moment before meowing, "Rosepaw, why don't you go sit with your brother?"

"Alright, Hollyleaf," came Rosepaw's reply and Jayfeather heard her pawsteps as she ran off to join her brother.

"It's just that when Crowfrost a-attacked Berrynose, it was as if I just stopped thinking, I just couldn't get it out of my mind that Crowfrost killed Berrynose in cold blood and I-I…" her voice dropped to a whisper as she added, "I killed him."

Jayfeather nodded though inside, he could help but feel as shocked as she was,_ Hollyleaf killed someone? _He thought to himself but decided to push the matter to the back of his mind.

Jayfeather suddenly smelled a familiar scent as Lionblaze made his way to their side, "congratulations, Hollyleaf," he purred.

"T-Thanks, I hope I'll be a good mentor," Hollyleaf replied.

"Yes, let's hope you will be," Lionblaze meowed, almost teasingly.

Jayfeather purred in amusement but before he could reply, Hollyleaf suddenly stiffened at his side, he couldn't see what was happening so he probed her mind and suddenly found himself in a slightly familiar clearing. Trees rose up all around them, blocking out the rays of the sun. A tall tree stood in front of him and Jayfeather recognized it as the Sky Oak.

He suddenly saw himself padding in front of the Sky Oak, his jaws laden with catmint from the abandoned twolegnest. Suddenly a voice called out, "I smell a cat."

"Well duh, didn't you smell the border markings," another voice sounded. Jayfeather saw the shadows of cats in the sunlight. It looked as if they were trying very hard not to be seen.

"Why don't we go talk to this cat?" the first voice suggested. But before Jayfeather could hear what the second voice replied, he was pulled from the vision and was once again surrounded by darkness.

Hollyleaf let out a gasp of surprise, "there are intruders on our territory," she gasped out, too quietly for anyone but the three of them to hear.

Jayfeather knew this and he whirled around before hurrying back to the medicine cats den, "I'm going to look for some herbs," he called out to Leafpool, who was pressing fresh cobwebs to Spiderleg's leg.

"Alright, just avoid the Shadowclan border," Leafpool meowed.

Jayfeather, remembering the vision clearly, meowed, "I'll go get some catmint, it may be newleaf but I would rather be safe than sorry."

"Alright, just be careful," Leafpool warned him but Jayfeather only caught the last few words as he shot out of the medicine cats clearing and hurried toward the entrance to the camp. He heard Hollyleaf gasped in surprise as she had only just realized he had left her side.

Jayfeather hurried onward and the moon was a bit higher by the time he reached the abandoned twoleg nest. He scrambled up the side of the nest and padded toward the stalks of catmint. Biting off a few stems, he leaped down and hurried toward the Shadowclan border.

When he neared the Sky Oak, he paused to catch his breath. The only reason he had done this was because, unlike Hollyleaf who thought they were intruders, Jayfeather knew somehow that the cats he had seen with Hollyleaf needed help.

Sure enough, Jayfeather heard the voices of the cats from the vision, "I smell a cat," the voice called out.

"Well duh, didn't you smell the border markings?" a second cat asked.

"Why don't we go ask this cat for help?" the first cat suggested.

"Have you got bees in your brains, Firecloud, he would probably sooner tear out our throats before he would help us," the second voice replied.

The first sighed, "you're right, let's see what Leafstar does," he meowed.

_Those names sound like clan names, _Jayfeather thought to himself as a new, soft voce sounded, "I'll go check," it meowed.

"But what if that cat is dangerous," the cat called Firecloud protested.

"Don't worry about me, just wait here," the cat meowed and a moment later, the bushes rustled and a she cat stepped out into the open.

"Greetings," the she cat meowed.

Jayfeather, unable to talk through his mouthful of catmint, spat the catmint to the ground before replying, "hello, what are you doing on Thunderclan territory?"

He felt shock come off of the she cat in front of him, "Thunderclan?" she meowed in confusion.

Jayfeather nodded, "yes," he meowed but before he could say anything, a loud yowl sounded and Jayfeather scented the air before recognizing Hollyleaf and Lionblaze's scent.

"Intruders," Hollyleaf yowled and the she cat in front of Jayfeather hissed. Jayfeather, however, could sense how weak the she cat was.

"Stop Hollyleaf," Jayfeather meowed.

Shock came off of Hollyleaf as she meowed, "but they're intruders, they are probably from Shadowclan."

"Yeah, let's chase them off our territory," Lionblaze meowed.

Jayfeather glared at them, "shut up you two, let's see why they are here first," he hissed, causing Hollyleaf and Lionblaze to step back, surprise coming off of them.

The she cat in front of him relaxed, "tell me, is your leader known as Firestar?" she asked.

"Yeah, why do you want to know?" Hollyleaf demanded.

"Why don't we introduce ourselves?" Jayfeather suggested, "I'm Jayfeather, the Thunderclan apprentice medicine cat. The she cat is Hollyleaf and the tom is Lionblaze."'

The she cat nodded, "I am known as Leafstar," she meowed, "leader of Skyclan."

Jayfeather was shocked as he stared at the leader of the fifth clan. The clan Skywatcher had told him about, the lost clan of Skyclan. _He was right, _Jayfeather thought to himself, _Skyclan was returning to the four clans. But will the other clans, including ours, accept them?_

A/n what do you think?

**Blaze: YAY! Skyclan is back! (does happy dance)**

**Crimson: yay! (also does happy dance)**

**Tigerstar: what's Skyclan?**

**Blaze: (sighs) I thought I told you to read ****Firestar's Quest**

**Tigerstar: after Willowpelt died, I got bored with it**

**Blaze: you're an idiot**

**Tigerstar: thank you, I know**

**Crimson: (is recording on a video camera) ha, ha, ha, ha, ha he admitted it and now I have it on tape**

**Blaze: yes!**

**Tigerstar: wait! What?**

**Crimson: we got you on tape admitting you're an idiot, let's post it all over the internet**

**Blaze: yeah, let's**

**Tigerstar: no! my reputation will be ruined (leaps at Crimson)**

**Crimson: (dodges out of the way)**

**Tigerstar: uh oh, ahhhhhh!! (falls off a cliff)**

**Blaze: (laughing) poor, poor Tigerstar, please review, next chapter as soon as I can and sorry if this was a bit short.**


	12. Chapter 11: Reunion

**Blaze: yay, it's time for Chapter 11, YAY!**

**Tigerstar: (swims out of lake) why did you push me into the lake earlier?**

**Blaze: (shrugs) because I was bored**

**Tigerstar: where's Crimson?**

**Blaze: she's taking the day off**

**Tigerstar: oh**

**Blaze: well here's Chapter 11**

Chapter 11 

Reunion

Lionblaze gazed at the cream and brown she cat, _leader of Skyclan? _He thought to himself.

"Skyclan? That's mouse brain," Hollyleaf murmured.

"You're a mouse brain," Jayfeather snapped, "remember what I told you about Skywatcher, he was a member of Skyclan."

"You've spoken with Skywather?" Leafstar gasped, her eyes went wide with surprise.

"Yes, do you know him?" Jayfeather asked the cream and brown she cat.

"Know him? It was thanks to him, Firestar and Sandstorm that Skyclan was rebuilt at all," Leafstar replied.

"What is going on here?" Lionblaze asked, feeling really confused.

Jayfeather looked at Lionblaze with sightless blue eyes, "Leafstar is leader of Skyclan, Lionblaze, Starclan told me that an old friend would be returning and Leafstar and Skyclan are that old friend," he replied.

Lionblaze sighed, "shouldn't we take them to Firestar?" he asked, "they are on our territory and if anyone else finds them, they will attack them."

Jayfeather nodded and picked up his catmint, "alright, we'll take you to the Thunderclan camp, the rest of your clan should come with us," he meowed around the catmint.

Leafstar nodded, "Sparrowpelt!" she called and a moment later, the bushes rustled and a dark brown tabby tom came into the open.

"Yes Leafstar?" he mewed, dipping his head.

"Gather the warriors together and keep the queens and their kits in the middle as well as Patchfoot," Leafstar ordered.

Sparrowpelt nodded before slipping back into the bush, he reappeared a moment later with a tortoiseshell she cat at his side. The tortoiseshell was carrying a dark gray kit which she put down in order to address the Skyclan leader, "Stormsong is too weak to carry her three kits," she meowed.

"We'll help you carry them," Lionblaze meowed before he could think about what he was saying.

The tortoiseshell blinked gratefully at Lionblaze before padding toward him and putting the dark gray kit in front of him, "you may carry Eaglekit," she meowed, before turning toward her leader, "I'll go fetch Talonkit, Darkkit and Stormsong." She then disappeared back into the bush.

Lionblaze looked down at the kit and gently lifted him up by his scruff. At that time, the tortoiseshell reappeared with a light brown tom in her jaws. A light gray she cat stumbled after him with a dark gray she cat in her jaws.

"Stormsong, give that kit to Hollyleaf, I'm sure she won't hurt her," Leafstar mewoed.

"I won't hurt a defenseless kit," Hollyleaf promised, stepping forward to take the kit from Stormsong. She hesitated but handed the kit over to Hollyleaf, she stayed at her side however as Leafstar gathered the rest of her clan.

"How is Patchfoot?" Leafstar asked Sparrowpelt.

"He is fine, but the journey took a lot out of him, he's going to need rest soon," Sparrowpelt replied.

Leafstar nodded before turning toward the three cats, "Hollyleaf, Jayfeather, Lionblaze, this is Sparrowpelt, my deputy," she meowed, just as a silver tabby she cat came to her side, "and this is Echosong, my medicine cat."

The silver tabby dipped her head, her eyes suddenly brightening, "how's Firestar?" she asked.

"He's fine," Lionblaze replied through a mouthful of fur.

"Why don't we head back to camp? It's going to be up to Firestar if you can stay or not," Jayfeather meowed, the catmint making his voice sound muffled.

"Alright, I think it would be best if the cats that know Firestar from when he was in Skyclan should be in front,, Firecloud, you and Sandheart take up the rear," Leafstar ordered, "Cherrytail, you and Sparrowpelt will be at the front and Echosong as well."

"What about me?" a new voice sounded and am oment later, a light brown tabby came into the open.

"Birdpaw, go stand beside Patchfoot, he's going to need the help," Echosong meowed, "and make sure he isn't wounded."

Birdpaw sighed, "alright," she meowed and padded to the back of the clan.

Leafstar padded right beside Lionblaze and Jayfeather, Hollyleaf padded on Lionblaze's other side. It didn't take them long to reach the entrance to the camp, Cloudtail was on guard and he leaped in the air in shock when Leafstar and Lionblaze padded into the camp.

"Who are you?" Cloudtail demanded.

"It's fine, Cloudtail," Lionblaze mewed, "this is Leafstar, she wants to t…"

"Leafstar!" a loud yowl of shock sounded and Leafstar and Lionblaze looked up to find Sandstorm dashing across the clearing.

"Sandstorm?" Leafstar meowed as the pale ginger she cat skidded to a halt.

"I never thought I'd see you again, Leafstar, what are you doing here?" Sandstorm asked.

"I never thought you'd recognize me after all this time," Leafstar purred.

Sandstorm purred in reply, "I'll go tell Firestar," she meowed before taking off toward the highledge.

"Will someone please tell me what's going on?" Cloudtail hissed in exasperation as Jayfeather, Hollyleaf, Sparrowpelt and Cherrytail padded into the clearing.

Seeing the unfriendly faces, Cherrytail took a step back, "I'll go tell the others to stay outside," she meowed to Leafstar before turning around and disappearing back outside the entrance to the camp.

"Leafstar!" Lionblaze looked up to find the flame colored shape of his leader appear on the highledge, closely followed by Sandstorm. He hurried down from the highledge and padded over to stand in front of Leafstar.

"Firestar," Leafstar meowed, "you've helped us before and now I ask for you to help us again."

"Us?" Cloudtail meowed, sounding more confused than ever.

Firestar looked at Sandstorm, "I think it's time we told the clan the truth," he meowed before turning back to Leafstar, "is your whole clan with you?"

Leafstar nodded, "yes," she replied.

"How are they? How are Cherrytail and Sparrowpelt?"

"You can ask me that yourself, Firestar," Sparrowpelt meowed, coming to stand beside Leafstar. He dipped his head to the flame colored tom in deepest respect.

"Firestar, Sparrowpelt is now my deputy," Leafstar meowed.

Lionblaze saw sadness cloud Firestar's eyes, "what happened to Sharpclaw?" he asked. Lionblaze looked over at Sandstorm and saw sadness in her eyes as well.

"He died protecting me when the camp was overrun by foxes," Leafstar replied, her voice as low as a whisper.

"I'm sorry," Firestar meowed, touching the Skyclan leader's shoulder with the tip of his tail.

"Will someone please tell us what's going on?!" Cloudtail finally hissedi n exasperation.

Firestar purred, "patience Cloudtail," he meowed before turning around and hurrying back to the highledge, gesturing for Leafstar to follow him. Leafstar hesitated and Lionblaze could see the glares she was receiving from the other warriors. Lionblaze ran his tail comfortingly along her flank.

"Ignore them," he meowed and Leafstar nodded before padding over to join Firestar on the highledge.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the highledge for a clan meeting," Firestar yowled.

Many cats were still in the clearing, sitting vigil for Berrynose but the rest of the clan slowly made their way into the clearing. They glared at Leafstar as they sat down in their places.

"Cats of Thunderclan," Firestar yowled, "This is Leafstar, she is leader of the lost clan of Skyclan."

"Skyclan? There are only four clans in the forest," Mousefur called out.

"In the forest, yes, but Skyclan left the forest way before any of us were even born. Do you remember when I had to leave the clan before we made the great journey?" Firestar meowed.

Some of the cats, Lionblaze noticed the older ones, Cloudtail, Dustpelt, Brackenfur, Sorreltail, Longtail and Mousefur among them, nodded and Firestar went on, "I had told you that Starclan sent me on a mission. It wasn't exactly that, a cat came to me, he is known as Cloudstar and he asked me to rebuild the lost clan."

"The lost clan?" Longtail called out, his sightless eyes staring at Firestar.

"Yes, the clan that your ancestors drove out," Firestar meowed, "and that is why I left. Skyclan was rebuilt and now they return." He turned toward Leafstar and asked, "why does Skyclan need my help again?"

Leafstar sighed, "our home was no longer safe. A new clan moved in and they chased us out," she meowed, "we were lucky we didn't lose anyone but we weren't safe in the gorge any more. While we were searching for a new home, I receive a message from Starclan, _Four must become five, three must become four, blood will return and darkness will cover the forest._"

Several cats gasped and Firestar's eyes went wide with horror, "four must become five," he murmured under his breath, "the four clans must become five again, that is what that message means." He looked at Leafstar but he seemed to be talking to the whole clan as he meowed, "I had received the same message a few nights before Shadowclan had attacked."

"What are we going to do?" Dustpelt called out.

"Just as this prophecy says, four must become five, it is time Skyclan rejoined with the four clans," Firestar announced.

Almost as soon as the words left his mouth, yowls of protest came from the cats around him, "are you really planning on giving up some of our territory to this Skyclan?" Cloudtail demanded.

"And I sincerely doubt the other clans will agree to this," Mousefur added.

"We won't need to give up our territory," Firestar meowed, "there is land beyond the abandoned twolegnest, I will send a few warriors to look at that place, a few of Leafstar's warriors may go with the patrol and they can stay there if it suits them."

"But where are they going to stay now?" Brackenfur asked.

Firestar narrowed his eyes thoughtfully, "they might as well stay here," he meowed, "it is only a few days away from the Gathering and there the final decision will be made."

"But there is not enough room for them in the Warriors den," Birchfall protested.

"The apprentice will sleep in the apprentice den," Firestar meowed, "the queens will share the nursery, only Millie, Daisy and Whitewing are in there. Leafstar, how many queens do you have?"

Leafstar narrowed her eyes, "there are only two," she meowed.

"What about the warriors? We won't have enough room," Birchfall repeated.

"My warriors can sleep outside for the time being," Leafstar meowed.

"Are you part Windclan or what?"

"No, if there isn't enough room in the warriors den, we'll sleep outside," Leafstar meowed.

Firestar looked around, "are there any objections?" he called out.

There were a few dissatisfied murmurs but no one raised an objection out loud and Firestar turned toward Leafstar, "bring in the rest of your clan and welcome to Thunderclan, Leafstar," he meowed.

**A/n What do you think?**

**Blaze: I thought this chapter was really good but it's up to you**

**Tigerstar: this chapter sucked**

**Blaze: ah shut up Tigerstar, you're an idiot**

**Tigerstar: you're an idiot**

**Blaze: er, Tigerstar…**

**Tigerstar: (ignores her) and you're such a stupid girl**

**Blaze: Tigerstar…**

**Tigerstar: and you are a dumb butt who doesn't know anything**

**Blaze: TIGERSTAR!!!!!**

**Tigerstar: WHAT?!!!!**

**Blaze: look behind you**

**Tigerstar: (looks behind him)**

**Crimson: (carry skillet in hand) now, what did you say about my sister?**

**Tigerstar: er, nothing**

**Crimson: bull s-it! (hits Tigerstar upside the head with the skillet)**

**Tigerstar: (falls off cliff) I'm sorrrrrrrrryyyyyyyyy!!!! (lands in puddle)**

**Blaze: hahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha**

**Crimson: (grins) nice job goading him**

**Blaze: no prob, I wanted you to hit him so I just goaded him into calling me names when you appeared**

**Crimson: hahahahaha our plan worked perfectly**

**Blaze: no doubt, please review, next chapter as soon as I can. And thank you to everyone who reviewed. 108 reviews, wow! A lot of people must love this story, er I've done enough ranting, sorry about the long authors note, please review, next chapter as soon as I can and sorry for repeating myself.**


	13. Chapter 12: Thunder and Sky

Chapter 12

Thunder and Sky

"I thank you, Firestar," Leafstar meowed before turning to look at her deputy, "Sparrowpelt, go and tell the others they may come in," she ordered.

"Of course, Leafstar," Sparrowpelt meowed, dipping his head before taking off in the direction of the camp entrance.

Hollyleaf watched as Leafstar looked toward Firestar, "Patchfoot is an elder now," she meowed quietly.

Firestar widened his eyes, "why?" he asked as he led the way down from the highledge.

"When we were fighting against the clan that took over our camp, he was severely injured. He broke his legs and he can hardly walk, let alone fight," Leafstar meowed.

Sandstorm gasped, "I'm so sorry," she meowed, "how are Clovertail, Petalnose and them?"

Leafstar purred, "they're fine. Clovertail and Petalnose's kits became warriors a few moons ago. They are now known as Rockfur, Bouncepelt, Tinycloud, Mintpelt and Sageclaw," she meowed.

Firestar purred, "that's good," he meowed.

"Leafstar!" Hollyleaf turned toward the new voice and saw a dark ginger tom and a pale brown she cat pad toward her.

"Firecloud and Sandheart, this is Firestar and Sandstorm," Leafstar meowed, "Firestar and Sandstorm, these are my kits, Firecloud and Sandheart."

Firestar looked toward the two cats and dipped his head, "nice to meet you," he meowed.

Firecloud looked at him, "we've heard much about you, Firestar," he meowed, "about everything you've done for Skyclan."

Firestar shrugged, "it was nothing," he meowed, "Cloudstar told me to rebuild the clan and that's what I, we, did."

Sandstorm nodded, "it took us quite a while," she meowed, "especially trying to convince those rogues to join the clan."

Sparrowpelt, who had come to join them, nodded, "it was pretty fun learning how to hunt and fight. And now I'm one of the best fighters in the clan," he meowed.

"And I'm one of the best hunters," Cherrytail, who had joined Sparrowpelt, mewed.

Leafstar purred, "it's true," she commented before turning around. A light brown she cat and a pale gray she cat came in, supporting a black and white tom between them. Hollyleaf noticed the black and white tom was limping.

"Firestar," the light brown she cat meowed, warmly.

"Clovertail," Firestar replied, "and Petalnose. I never thought I would see you again."

"I never thought I would see you again," the pale gray she cat meowed. Hollyleaf guessed she was Petalnose and the light brown she cat must be Clovertail.

"Firestar," the black and white tom looked up and Hollyleaf saw sadness cloud Firestar's eyes. It was gone and she didn't even think she had seen the sadness at all.

"Patchfoot," Firestar meowed, padding over to join the black and white tom.

"This isn't as bad as it looks," Patchfoot meowed, "the journey here just exhausted me."

Firestar nodded, "you may rest with the other elders. Mousefur, Longtail," he called.

Mousefur and Longtail padded toward the Thunderclan leader, "yes Firestar?" Mousefur meowed, Hollyleaf could see she still wasn't happy at Firestar's decision.

"Will you escort Patchfoot to the elders den? We'll get everyone else settled," Firestar meowed.

Mousefur nodded before padding over to Patchfoot, "you look exhausted," she commented.

"We've been journeying for a long time," Patchfoot replied. Mousefur lent her shoulder to support him and led him toward the elder's den, Longtail padded at his other side, already talking to him as if they were old friends.

"So what is Skyclan like?" Longtail asked.

Patchfoot purred, "it took us a while to get used to being in a clan after Firestar left but we got used to it after a while. Our camp was a gorge and…" he went on to explain what the Skyclan camp was like as they entered the elders den.

"Hollyleaf?" Firestar called.

"Yes Firestar?" Hollyleaf meowed.

"Will you take the apprentices to the apprentice den?" Firestar asked.

"Of course," Hollylealf meowed, just as five cats padded toward Leafstar.

"Where are we to go, Leafstar?" a light brown she cat asked.

"You and Echosong will share Thunderclan's medicine cats den if it's alright with you, Firestar," Leafstar meowed.

"Of course Leafstar," Firestar meowed just as a silver tabby she cat walked toward him.

"Firestar," the silver tabby meowed with a purr.

"Echosong," Firestar meowed.

Echosong purred, "this is Birdpaw, my apprentice," she meowed, gesturing to the light brown she cat.

"Nice to meet you, Birdpaw," Firestar meowed just as Leafpool padded toward him. Jayfeather padded over to join Leafpool and whispered something into her ear. Leafpool widened her eyes but nodded.

"You're welcomed to stay with us, Echosong," Leafpool meowed, "this is Jayfeather, my apprentice."

Echosong nodded, "nice to meet you," she meowed before padding toward Leafpool and Jayfeather. Birdpaw followed her and Leafpool led the way to her den with Jayfeather just behind her.

Four other slightly small cats padded toward Hollyleaf, "hi," the white she cat meowed, "I'm Angelpaw. This is my brother Demonpaw," she gestured toward the black tom at her side.

"I'm Rainpaw," a dark gray she cat meowed.

"And I'm Shadowpaw," a smoky black she cat meowed.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Hollyleaf," Hollyleaf meowed, "come on, let's go to the Apprentice den." She turned around and padded toward the apprentice den, the dark cream shape of Rosepaw stood outside it.

"Hi Hollyleaf," she meowed.

"Hi Rosepaw, we'll start training tomorrow, right now, why don't you introduce yourself to these apprentice?"

Rosepaw nodded, "I'm Rosepaw," she meowed to the four apprentices. The four other apprentices introduced themselves and Rosepaw led them into the apprentice den. Hollyleaf padded back to join her brother where he was sitting beside Leafstar and Firestar.

"Are you sure you don't mind if we stay here?" Leafstar was meowing when Hollyleaf came back into earshot.

"I don't mind," Firestar meowed, "you're not going to be here that long after all. I hope the other clans accept you."

"I hope so too," Leafstar meowed.

Firestar nodded, "Brambleclaw?" he called and the dark brown shape of the Thunderclan deputy came to Firestar's side.

"Yes Firestar?" Brambleclaw meowed.

"Will you take out a patrol? I don't want Shadowclan to think we're taking in more cats if they scent a strange scent on our side of the border," he meowed.

"Do you want us to renew the scent markings?" Brambleclaw asked.

Firestar nodded, "yes," he meowed.

"Alright, Thornclaw, Brightheart, Dustpelt and Toadpaw, are you coming?" the Thunderclan deputy asked.

Thornclaw stood up, "alright," he meowed and Brightheart and Dustpelt looked up before standing up. Brightheart called to Toadpaw and the black and white tom hurried over to join his mentor. Then the patrol hurried out of the camp.

Hollyleaf looked around, "if there anything I can do to help?" she asked.

Firestar looked over at her, "why don't you show the queens to the nursery?" he asked.

Hollyleaf nodded, "um, where are the queens?" she asked Leafstar.

Leafstar pointed toward a dark gray she cat that was leaning on a tiny white she cat and a silver and white she cat who was trying to guide four kits. Lionblaze padded toward the dark gray she cat, carrying a dark gray kit. A ginger tom padded toward them, carrying a light brown tom. And a pale gray she cat was carrying a dark gray she cat.

"Hi," Hollyleaf mewed, "Firestar told me to take you to the nursery."

The dark gray she cat nodded, "I'm Stormsong," she meowed, "this is Eaglekit," she pointed to the dark gray kit in Lionblaze's jaws. "That is Talonkit," she meowed, pointing to the light brown kit the ginger cat carried. "And that's Darkkit," she pointed to the dark gray kit in the pale gray she cat's jaws.

"I'm Streamcloud," the silver and white she cat meowed, "these are Bluekit, Flowerkit, Stonekit and Goldkit."

"Nice to meet you," Hollyleaf meowed before leading the two queens and the seven kits toward the nursery. As they padded toward the nursery, Hollyleaf couldn't help but wonder silently, _will the other clans accept Skyclan as we have?_

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: it was short but I liked it, it was one of those filler chapters, please review**

**Tigerstar: yeah, the next chapter is the allegiances**

**Crimson: and the chapter after that is the Gathering**

**Tigerstar: why did you tell them that?  
Crimson: because Blaze told me I could**

**Tigerstar: why did you do that?**

**Blaze: because I wanted to and this was the only title I could think up for this chapter so sorry it's so boring**

**Tigerstar: oh okay**

**Blaze: well, please review, next chapter, after the allegiances, will be posted soon and thanks to everyone who reviewed**


	14. Allegiances

**Thunderclan**

Leader- Firestar- ginger tom with a flame colored pelt

Deputy- Brambleclaw- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Medicine Cat- Leafpool- light brown tabby she cat with amber eyes

_Apprentice- Jayfeather_

Warriors-

Sandstorm- pale ginger she cat with green eyes

Dustpelt- dark brown tabby tom

Cloudtail- long haired white tom with blue eyes

Brackenfur- golden brown tabby tom

Sorreltail- tortoiseshell and white she cat with amber eyes

Thornclaw- golden brown tabby tom

Brightheart- white she cat with ginger patches

_Apprentice- Toadpaw_

Squirrelflight- dark ginger she cat with green eyes

Spiderleg- long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Birchfall- light brown tabby tom

Graystripe- long haired gray tom

Hazeltail- small gray and white she cat

Mousewhisker- gray and white tom

Lionblaze- golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Hollyleaf- black she cat with green eyes

_Apprentice- Rosepaw_

Cinderheart- gray tabby she cat

Poppyfrost- tortoiseshell she cat

Honeyfern- light brown tabby she cat

Foxclaw- reddish tabby tom

Icesong- white she cat

Apprentices-

Jayfeather- gray tabby tom with blue eyes, is blind

Toadpaw- black and white tom

Rosepaw- dark cream colored she cat

Queens-

Ferncloud- pale gray (with darker flecks) she cat with green eyes

Daisy- cream colored long furred she cat from the horseplace

Millie- striped gray tabby she cat, former kittypet, mother Graystripe's kits: Briarkit (dark brown she cat), Bumblekit (very pale gray tom with black stripes) and Blossomkit (pale brown she cat with a dark stripe along her spine)

Whitewing- white she cat with green eyes, expecting Birchfall's kits

Elders-

Longtail- pale tabby tom with dark black stripes, retired early due to failing sight

Mousefur- small dusky brown she cat

**Shadowclan **

Leader- Blackstar- large white tom with huge jet black paws

Deputy- Russetfur- dark ginger she cat

_Apprentice- Tigerpaw_

Medicine Cat- Littlecloud- very small tabby tom

_Apprentice- Flamepaw_

Warriors-

Oakfur- small brown tom

_Apprentice- Dawnpaw_

Rowanclaw- ginger tom

Smokefoot- black tom

_Apprentice- Owlpaw_

Ivytail- black, white and tortoiseshell she cat

Toadfoot- dark brown tom

_Apprentice- Olivepaw_

Kinkfur- tabby she cat, with long fur that sticks out at all angles

Ratscar- brown tom with long scar across his back

_Apprentice- Shrewpaw_

Snaketail- dark brown tom with tabby striped tail

_Apprentice- Scorchpaw_

Whitewater- white she cat with long fur, blind in one eye

_Apprentice- Redpaw_

Tawnypelt- tortoiseshell she cat with green eyes

Apprentices-

Owlpaw- light brown tom

Olivepaw- dark brown tabby tom

Shrewpaw- dark brown tom

Scorchpaw- dark ginger she cat

Redpaw- dark reddish brown tom

Flamepaw-dark ginger tom

Tigerpaw- striped tabby tom

Dawnpaw- light gray she cat

Queens-

Snowbird- pure white she cat

Elders-

Cedarheart- dark gray tom

Tallpoppy- long legged light brown tabby she cat

**Riverclan **

Leader- Mistystar- gray she cat with blue eyes Deputy- Reedwhisker- black tom

Medicine Cat- Mothwing- dappled golden she cat

_Apprentice- Willowshine_

Warriors-

Blackclaw- smoky black tom

Voletooth- small brown tabby tom

_Apprentice- Minnowpaw_

Mosspelt- tortoiseshell she cat with blue eyes

_Apprentice- Pebblepaw_

Beechfur- light brown tom

Rippletail- dark gray tabby _she cat_

Apprentice- Mallowpaw

Graymist- pale gray tabby she cat

Dawnflower- pale gray she cat

Dapplenose- mottled gray she cat

Mintfur- light gray tabby tom

_Apprentice- Nettlepaw_

Otterheart- dark brown she cat

_Apprentice- Sneezepaw_

Pinefur- very short haired tabby she cat

_Apprentice- Robinpaw_

Rainstorm- mottled gray blue tom

Duskfur- brown tabby she cat

_Apprentice- Copperpaw_

Apprentices-

Willowshine- pale gray she cat

Minnowpaw- black she cat

Pebblepaw- gray tom

Queen-

Icewing- white she cat with blue eyes, mother of Beetlekit, Pricklekit, Petalkit and Grasskit

Elders-

Swallowtail- dark tabby she cat

Stonestream- gray tom

**Windclan **

Leader- Onestar- brown tabby tom

Deputy- Ashfoot- gray she cat

Medicine Cat- Barkface- short tailed brown tom

_Apprentice- Kestrelwing_

Warriors-

Tornear- tabby tom Crowfeather- dark gray tom

Owlwhisker- light brown tabby tom

Whitetail- small white she cat

Nightcloud- black she cat

Gorsetail- very pale gray and white she cat with blue eyes

Weaselfur- ginger tom with white paws

Harespring- brown and white tom

Leaftail- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Dewspots- spotted gray tabby she cat

Willowclaw- gray she cat

_Apprentice- Swallowpaw_

Antpelt- brown tom with one black ear

Emberfoot- gray tom with two dark gray paws

_Apprentice- Sunpaw_

Heathertail- light brown tabby she cat with blue eyes

Breezepelt- dark gray tom with amber eyes

Apprentices-

Kestrelwing- dark brown tabby tom

Swallowpaw- dark brown she cat

Sunpaw- golden tabby she cat

Elders-

Morningflower- very old tortoiseshell she cat

Webfoot- dark gray tabby tom

**Skyclan **

Leader- Leafstar- brown and cream tabby she cat with amber eyes

Deputy- Sparrowpelt- dark brown tabby tom

_Apprentice- Demonpaw_

Medicine Cat- Echosong- silver tabby she cat with green eyes

_Apprentice- Birdpaw_

Warriors-

Clovertail- light brown tabby she cat with white belly and legs

Petalnose- pale gray she cat

Cherrytail- tortoiseshell she cat

Rockfur- black tom

Apprentice- Shadowpaw

Bouncepelt- ginger tom

Tinycloud- small white she cat

_Apprentice- Angelpaw_

Sageclaw- pale gray tom

Mintpelt- gray tabby she cat

_Apprentice- Rainpaw _

Silverclaw- silver tabby tom with green eyes

Firecloud- dark ginger tom with a white underbelly

Sandheart- pale brown she cat with ginger stripes

Dreamsong- silvery she cat with blue eyes

Redshadow- reddish black tom with yellow eyes

Robinheart- dark brown tabby she cat with green eyes

Apprentices-

Birdpaw- light brown tabby she cat with icy blue eyes

Demonpaw- black tom with white paws and green eyes

Angelpaw- white she cat with black paws and green eyes

Rainpaw- pale gray tom with dark silver and black flecks

Shadowpaw- shadowy black she cat with amber eyes

Queens-

Stormsong- light gray she cat with blue eyes, mother of Eaglekit, Talonkit and Darkkit

Streamcloud- silver and white she cat, mother of Bluekit, Flowerkit, Stonekit and

Goldkit

Elders- Patchfoot- black and white tom, can hardly walk because of weak legs

**Cats Outside Clan and Other Animals**

Midnight- stargazing badger that lives by the sea

Crimson- black she cat with crimson red eyes

Flame- dark ginger tom with black paws, rogue

Dream- pale gray she cat with dark gray paws, rogue

Night- very dark black she cat with dark blue eyes

Ember- dark ginger tom with black paws, rogue

Tiger- gray stripped black and white she cat with bright green eys, loner that lives beyond the abandoned twolegnest

Ferret- grayish brown she cat with white spots and pale blue eyes, new cat that lives in horseplace with Smoky and Floss

Smoky- gray and white tom

Floss- pale gray and white she cat

**Author's Note-**

**Blaze- well, this is just the allegiances, the next chapter is going to be the Gathering**

**Tigerstar: why are there two cats named Tiger?**

**Blaze: both of them remind me of my two cats**

**Tigerstar: oh**

**Blaze: well, thank you for all of your reviews**


	15. Chapter 13: The Gathering

**Blaze: I have told everyone that reviewed me this, I know Angelpaw and Demonpaw are unbelievable names but my friend told me to do it and well, the people that got the message know the rest**

**Tigerstar: Angelpaw and Demonpaw? (starts laughing hysterically)**

**Crimson: should you do the honors or shall I? (brings out rope and tape)**

**Blaze: let's both do it**

**Crimson: alright**

**Tigerstar: wait! what are you going to do?**

**Blaze and Crimson: shut you up (hog ties Tigerstar and gags him with tape**

**Tigerstar: mmm? mmm!!!**

**Blaze: what? I can't hear you**

**Crimson: (laughing)**

**Blaze: here's the chapter you've all been waiting for, The Gathering.**

Chapter 13

The Gathering

Lionblaze woke up to a chilly dawn and, with a sigh, got to his paws before padding out of the Warriors den. Being careful as to not wake up anyone that was still sleeping. He stretched and sat down before drawing his tongue across his flank in long, soothing strokes.

"Hey, you're Lionblaze, aren't you?" a new voice sounded and Lionblaze looked up to find Cherrytail sitting down beside him.

"Yes, and you're Cherrytail?" Lionblaze replied, looking up at her.

"Yes," Cherrytail replied, looking over her sleeping clanmates, "I can't believe today is the day we get to meet the other clans."

"Yeah, le..." Lionblaze broke off as a loud yawn sounded and a dark brown she cat made her way over to join Cherrytail.

"Good morning Cherrytail," the dark brown she cat meowed.

"Good morning, Robinheart, why are you up so early?" Cherrytail asked, looking at her with confusion in her gaze.

Robinheart shrugged, "I couldn't get to sleep," she replied.

"Ah okay, have you meet Lionblaze yet?" Cherrytail asked, gesturing toward the golden tom.

"No, I haven't. Hi Lionblaze, I"m Robinheart," Robinheart meowed, politely.

"Hello Robinheart," Lionblaze meowed.

"I'm so excited about what's going to happen at the Gathering tonight," Robinheart said, excitedly, "it's going to be so great! I just hope the other clans accept us."

"I'm sure they will. If it's the will of Starclan then the other clans will have to accept you," Lionblaze pointed out, though at that moment, his thoughts were elsewhere. Ever since he had meet Heathertail near the Windclan border, he couldn't seem to get her out of his mind. He did love her, he realized that now, but will this interfer with him becoming the best warrior he can be.

_That's what caused us to seperate before, _Lionblaze thought, _could it cause us to seperate now? I love her, she loves me but it's still against the warrior code._

Suddenly realizing Robinheart was talking to him, he blinked his eyes, "what?" he meowed.

Robinheart sighed, "I said, do you think they will mind if we get something to eat? We've only been here a few days and I'm famished," she meowed, patiently.

Lionblaze shrugged, "I'm not sure," he replied, "you'll have to ask Brambleclaw or Firestar."

"Ask me what?" Brambleclaw's voice sounded behind him, causing Lionblaze to jump into the air in surprise.

Brambleclaw purred in amusement before looking at Robinheart, "what did you want to ask me?" he meowed.

Robinheart dipped her head, "er, I was just wondering if you would mind if we took some fresh kill," she replied, slowly.

Brambleclaw nodded, "of course," he meowed, "in fact, I was just about to lead a hunting patrol. Do you want to come with us?"

Robinheart looked up, her green eyes blazing with excitement, "can I?" she asked Cherrytail.

"Ask Leafstar," Cherrytail replied.

Robinheart leaped to her paws before racing toward the highledge where Firestar and Leafstar were sharing the leader's den. She scrambled onto the highledge and called inside before padding into the leader's den.

Lionblaze watched her go before turning to look at Brambleclaw, the cat he had always thought was his father until Squirrelflight told him he wasn't. _I still can't believe she kept this a secret from Brambleclaw, _he thought to himself.

"Lionblaze, you would like to go with us?" Brambleclaw asked, breaking Lionblaze out of his inner thoughts.

Lionblaze blinked, "sure," he meowed.

"Great, I'll ask Sandstorm and Icesong if they want to go with us," Brambleclaw meowed before disappearing into the Warriors den. At that moment, Robinheart came running back, her eyes still filled with excitement.

"She said I can go," she meowed.

"That's great," Lionblaze meowed, getting to his paws.

Brambleclaw padded out of the Warriors den with Icesong and Sandstorm just behind him, "are you ready to go?" he asked.

Lionblaze and Robinheart nodded and Brambleclaw added, "alright, then let's go before the prey dies of old age."

"Alright, keep your fur on, we're coming," Lionblaze meowed before padding after Brambleclaw as he led the way out of the camp, Robinheart padded at his side.

****

It was near sunset when Lionblaze and the hunting party returned to the camp, their jaws laden with fresh kill. _Robinheart was an excellent hunter_, Lionblaze thought, _and she could leap so high into the tree. _Robinheart had caught two sparrows with one leap near the Windclan border and Lionblaze had to admit, he was impressed.

They padded toward the fresh kill pile, where they dropped off their prey. "Can we eat now?" Robinheart asked the Thunderclan deputy as she put down the two sparrows.

"Alright, just be quick about it, I'm sure we're going to be leaving soon," Brambleclaw replied before padding off to join Squirrelflight near the highledge.

Robinheart picked a mouse from the fresh kill pile and took a bite of it, "mmm, I haven't had a good mouse in such a long time," she meowed, swallowing her first bite.

Lionblaze nodded and choose a vole for himself before sinking his teeth into it. When they finished eating, Firestar and Leafstar had made their way onto the highledge.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather," Firestar yowled.

Almost every cat was in the clearing already but the few who weren't padded out of the warriors den. Lionblaze saw Rosepaw and Toadpaw pad over to join their mentors, Hollyleaf and Brightheart.

"It is time for us to go to the Gathering," Firestar meowed, "I am taking Graystripe, Sandstorm, Birchfall, Lionblaze, Hollyleaf, Icesong, Foxclaw, Rosepaw and Toadpaw."

"And I'm taking Clovertail, Cherrytail, Tinycloud, Silverclaw, Robinheart, Shadowpaw and Rainpaw," Leafstar meowed.

The cat that didn't get to go grumbled but they padded back to the Warriors den and outside the Warriors den as Leafstar and Firestar leaped down from the highledge.

"Lets go," Firestar meowed before leading the way toward the island.

It didn't take them long to reach the island and Firestar brought the two groups to a halt when Onestar, leader of Windclan, padded toward him with his warriors just behind him. The tree bridge was in sight, no more than a few pawsteps ahead.

"Hello Firestar," Onestar meowed politely, looking pointedly at the unexpectantly large group of cats.

"Onestar," Firestar meowed.

"Is the great Firestar taking in more kittypets and rogues these days?" Lionblaze bristled as the familiar shape of Breezepelt stalked over to stand beside Ashfoot, his lips twisted into a sneer.

"No, these are not rogues nor kittypets. Onestar, this is Leafstar, leader of Skyclan, Leafstar, this is Onestar, leader of Windclan," Firestar meowed, introducing them.

"I'm honored to meet you," Leafstar meowed, dipping her head.

"Skyclan? What's that?" Onestar meowed, looking confused.

"The fifth clan of the forest that was driving out by your ancestors," Firestar replied.

"Fifth clan? How do you know that?" Onestar asked, narrowing his eyes.

Firestar and Leafstar exchanged glances, "it's a long story," Firestar meowed.

Onestar nodded, "very well," he meowed before turning around and gesturing for his clan to start crossing. After his clan had crossed, Onestar leaped onto the tree bridge and crossed as well.

"Come on, Thunderclan," Firestar called.

"And Skyclan too," Leafstar added. Firestar and Leafstar crossed side by side and were followed by Brambleclaw and Sparrowpelt. Before long, it was Lionblaze's turn.

"Why don't you go first?" Lionblaze suggested, drawing aside to let Robinheart go by.

Robinheart gazed nervously at the tree bridge but leaped up and gripped the tree bridge with her claws before making her way across. Lionblaze leaped up after her, the branch swaying alarmingly under their weight.

Before long, Robinheart and Lionblaze got to the other end of the tree bridge and leaped down. Firestar and Leafstar waited until everyone had crossed before leading the way into the center of the island.

Lionblaze followed with Robinheart just behind him and he could tell right away it was going to take a lot to convince the other clans to let Skyclan stay. Already, cats from Shadowclan and Riverclanw were throwing glares of hostility toward the new cats.

Firestar seemed oblivious to it all as he ran across the clearing, sank his claws into the tree and scrambled to sit beside the blue gray shape of Mistyfoot. _What's Mistyfoot doing there? _Lionblaze wondered, _and where's Leopardstar?_

Leafstar leaped into the tree, nearly landing on the branch but missed it and had to scramble the rest of the way to Firestar's side. She eyed the cats uneasily and the Skyclan cats sat bunched in a group below the Great Oak. The Thunderclan cats flanked the Skyclan cats protectively as Blackstar called, "let the Gathering begin."

"I will speak first," Onestar meowed, from where he sat beside Blackstar, above the Thunderclan leader, "all is well in Windclan and the prey is running well. Yesterday, a fox was found on our territory but Crowfeather and Ashfoot drove it out."

"Crowfeather! Ashfoot!" the Windclan cats chanted.

"It crossed into your territory, Firestar," Onestar added, looking down at the flame colored tom.

"I"ll have the patrols keep a look out," Firestar meowed.

"That is all for me," Onestar meowed before sitting down again. Blackstar stood up and began to speak.

"All is well in Shadowclan and the prey is running well," Blackstar meowed, "we found a rogue on our territory but she requested to join Shadowclan and I agreed though she insisted on keeping her old name."

Lionblaze knew instantly, he was talking about Crimson, _Why would that cat want to join Shadowclan? _he wondered.

"Also, one of our cats, Crowfrost, is dead," Blackstar announced.

Lionblaze flinched and looked over at Hollyleaf, who's head was bowed. He waited for Blackstar to blame Thunderclan but all he said was, "he was a loyal warrior and he will be missed."

When Blackstar was done, Mistyfoot stood up, "I am deeply sad to report that our old leader, Leopardstar, has gone to join Starclan," she meowed.

Wails of grief, mostly from Riverclan but from other clans as well, sounded and it was a few moments before the wailings died away, "I am now leader of Riverclan. I have already gone to the Moonpool to receive my nine lives and my name," Mistyfoot announced.

"Congratulations Mistystar," Firestar meowed.

"Leopardstar will be missed," Blackstar added.

Mistystar nodded, "thank you, and I have appointed Reedwhisker as my deputy," she meowed before sitting down as the clans welcomed Reedwhisker.

"Psst, Lionblaze," Lionblaze looked over his shoulder to find Heathertail looking at him from underneath a bush, her blue eyes staring into his own. He didn't want to go to Heathertail now, he wanted to see what the other clans thought about having Skyclan move in.

Firestar stood up as Lionblaze turned back to the leaders, "all is well in Thunderclan though a quarter of a moon ago, Shadowclan attacked our camp," he meowed, his voice hard as he added, "one of our warriors, Berrynose, died in the attack."

Blackstar narrowed his eyes but didn't say anything as Firestar went on, "but we are recovering and we will be ready if you decide to attack again." That last statement was directed at the Shadowclan leader who just blinked and looked away.

"Also a couple of sunrises ago, we were visited by members of a clan," Firestar announced and gestured for Leafstar to take his place.

Leafstar hesitated but nodded and stood up, "I am known as Leafstar," she meowed, forcing herself to take control of her voice, "I am leader of Skyclan, the fifth clan." Shocked murmurs sounded throughout the clearing and it was a while before Leafstar could speak again, "our home was destroyed and Starclan told my medicine cat, Echosong, that we must journey to find the four clans."

"And now that you've found us, what are you going to do now?" Onestar asked.

"I am going to ask to live beside the lake with you," Leafstar meowed.

Exclamations of outrage sounded from the clearing below, "you're asking us to give away some of our land just so a clan we've never even heard of can move in," Breezepelt of Windclan yowled.

"And do you really think we'll accept you?" Russetfur, the Shadowclan deputy, added.

"Well, you seem to like trying to get more land anyway," Icesong retorted.

Russetfur curled her lips back into a snarl and Icesong faced her, her lips drawn back into a snarl as well.

"That's enough!" Firestar yowled, glaring down at Icesong, "this is not the will of Starclan. Look at the moon."

Everyone looked up at the moon and saw a dark storm cloud start to drift toward it. Everyone let out a wail of fear and fell silent as Firestar started to speak again.

"Starclan themselves told Leafstar to come here. Will you disobey the will of Starclan and drive them out just as your ancestors did before you?" Firestar demanded.

Nobody answered, a stiff breeze drifted into the clearing, ruffling Lionblaze's fur as Leafstar started to speak, "I don't want to cause any problems. If you wish, we will leave now," she meowed.

Firestar shook his head, "I'm sure we can find someplace for you to live," he meowed.

Blackstar looked furious but then another clear voice sounded, "I think we should let them stay," Lionblaze craned his neck and saw the familiar black shape of Crimson get to her paws. Her crimson eyes were locked on the Shadowclan leader as she went on, "I know a place where they can stay. It is the forest beyond Thunderclan and Shadowclan territory. It is well-sheltered and I should know because I've been there before. There are plenty of trees and places for prey to hide."

"Why are you helping them?" Blackstar asked out loud

Crimson narrowed her eyes, "it is the will of your Starclan," she hissed in reply, "I know not of the will of Starclan but I know that it should be obeyed."

Blackstar's nostrils flared but he finally sighed, "very well, they can stay in the forest beyond our territory," he meowed.

Firestar nodded, "their border with us will be the abandoned twoleg nest, that way both clans will have access to the catmint there, come leafbare," he meowed.

"And the river curves around our territory, connecting with the river that is our border with Riverclan, that will serve as a good border with Skyclan," Blackstar meowed, reluctantly.

"Is every cat agreed?" Firestar called.

There were a few murmurs of protest but Crimson called out, "Shadowclan agrees." Blackstar glared at the black she cat but she returned the glare with one of her own.

"Thunderclan agrees," Firestar meowed before looking toward Mistystar and Onestar.

"It is not endangering our border so Windclan agrees," Onestar meowed.

"And so long as they don't cross into Riverclan territory, Riverclan agrees," Mistystar meowed.

"Very well, welcome to the lake, Skyclan," Firestar meowed, his was looking at the Skyclan leader but Lionblaze knew his words were directed to all of Skyclan, even the cats that were left behind.

**a/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: wow, now this is defiantly my longest chapter yet**

**Tigerstar: mmmmm!!!**

**Crimson: yup**

**Blaze: I want to give thanks to everyone who reviewed. 129 reviews yay!!!**

**Crimson: (laughs) anyway, the next chapter is going to take place about half a moon since the gathering**

**Blaze: so please review, next chapter as soon as I can**

**Tigerstar: Mmmmm!!!  
Blaze: what did you say?**

**Tigerstar: mmmmm!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Blaze: I'm afraid I can't understand you**

**Crimson: I think he said untie me and ungag me**

**Blaze: (thinks about it) nah, well see you next time**


	16. Chapter 14: Goodbye Skyclan

**Blaze: sorry for the lame chapter title, here's chapter 14**

Chapter 14

Goodbye Skyclan

Jayfeather padded out of the medicine cats den and sighed, _today was the day Skyclan would go to their new home, _he thought to himself. It has been three days since the Gathering and Firestar's announcement of Skyclan's return. All around him, he could smell the startingly familiar scents of the Skyclan cats as they got ready to depart.

"I hope this place is sutiable," Stormsong, a Skyclan queen, murmured and Jayfeather heard her lick one of her kits on the head.

"I'm sure it is. That black cat said it was," Tinycloud, a young Skyclan warrior, meowed in reply.

Stormsong sighed, "alright, come along dears," she meowed to her three kits.

"But we don't want to go!" Jayfeather recognized Eaglekit's pitifuly mewl.

"It's alright. Soon, we'll have our own camp and you won't be so crowded with Whitewing, Ferncloud, Daisy and Millie in there," Stormsong replied.

"Alright," Eaglekit murmured.

Jayfeather padded toward the queen and her kits before spitting out the strengthening herbs he had been carrying, "here you go," he meowed, "you may have gotten a few days of rest but I can sense that you're still weak. This will give you some strength."

"Thank you," Stormsong meowed and Jayfeather heard her lick up the seeds.

"I"m going to see if Sparrowpelt wants me to do anything," Tinycloud meowed and the medicine cat apprentice heard her pad off to find the Skyclan deputy.

Stormsong suddenly purred in amusement and Jayfeather glanced over at her with his sightless blue eyes, "what?" he asked, curiously.

"Tinycloud is very fond of Sparrowpelt," Stormsong replied, "anyone can see that. But Sparrowpelt always puts his duties as deputy first." She let out a sigh, "I just wish my mate was still here to see his kits grow and become fine warriors."

"What happened to him?" Jayfeather asked, pricking his ears.

"He was another cat that died when that clan drove us out of our home," Stormsong replied.

Jayfeather smelled Streamcloud's familiar scent as she presseda against the gray she cat, "I miss him too," she meowed, "he was my brother after all."

"Jayfeather!" Leafpool's voice called and Jayfeather, meowing a goodbye to the two queens, hurried across the clearing to join his mentor.

"Yes Leafpool?" he meowed.

"Did you give Stormsong the strengthening herbs?" Leafpool asked.

Jayfeather nodded, "she'll be fine now," he meowed and, sniffing the air, realized Leafpool wasn't alone. Firestar and the Skyclan leader, Leafstar, stood beside her.

"This has been a great reunion, Firestar," Leafstar meowed, "I thank you. You've saved my clan yet again. We'll never be able to repay you for your kindness."

Firestar shrugged, "It was something that had to be done. But you're welcome all the same," he meowed.

Jayfeather heard Leafstar turn around and call, "is Skyclan ready?"

"We're ready," Sparrowpelt's familiar voice called out.

"Alright, then lets go check out our new home," Leafstar meowed, "Sparrowpelt, lead the clan out, I'll catch up in a moment, Tinycloud, Cherrytail and Mintpelt, stay close to the queens and carry their kits. I know Stormsong and Streamcloud are still tired."

"Of course, Leafstar," Cherrytail's familiar mew sounded.

Jayfeather sniffed the air and smelled Lionblaze and Robinheart's familiar scent not far away, near the nursery. He padded toward them and overheard Robinheart's soft mew.

"This has been great getting to know you," she meowed, "I guess I'll see you at the next Gathering."

Lionblaze purred, "okay," he meowed, "we'll see you there."

Jayfeather felt a strangely familiar emotion come off of Robinheart as she padded away from the golden brown tom. "Goodbye, Lionblaze," she meowed before hurrying off, past Jayfeather, to catch up with her clanmates as they filed out of the camp.

"Goodbye Robinheart," Lionblaze called after her before padding to Jayfeather's side.

"What are you doing?" Jayfeather asked.

"What are you talking about?" Lionblaze meowed, confusion in his voice.

"Robinheart is in another clan, you know," Jayfeather pointed out.

Lionblaze voice was shocked as he replied, "you think I'm in love with her? I've only known her for a few days. Besides, we're just friends."

"I don't think she feels that way," Jayfeather pointed out, acidly and Lionblaze flinched, guilt coming off of him in giant waves.

"I'm sure she doesn't feel that way toward me," Lionblaze murmured stubbornly before padding off. Jayfeather heard him slip into the warriors den and, sighing, padded over to join his mentor and Firestar.

"I wonder why Skyclan decided to come back. I have this feeling it's not just because they were driving away from their home," Firestar was meowing when Jayfeather came back into earshot.

"I don't know either, Firestar but Starclan hasn't said anything to me," Leafpool meowed.

Jayfeather, suddenly remembering his dream from Starclan, meowed, "I had a message from Starclan."

Leafpool looked at him sharply, "when?" she demanded.

"It was just before you told me of that message about seeking the answers," Jayfeather meowed, trying hard to not give to much away from the message and the secret he had told his mentor.

"What was the message?" Leafpool asked.

Jayfeather, deciding at the last moment to leave out Skywatcher's prophecy, replied, "Bluestar told me, _beware, some secrets are better left a secret. And an old, forgotten enemy will return soon._"

Leafpool stiffened, "what does that mean?" she wondered.

Surprise came off of Firestar in giant waves and Jayfeather looked at him, probing into his mind, unfortunately, he couldn't hear anything except, _does this have anything to do with the prophecy Skywatcher told me all those moons ago?_

"I don't know," Jayfeather replied, answering Leafpool's question, "I guess we'll just have to wait and see."

Leafpool nodded, "yes," she meowed, "I guess we will have to wait and see."

Firestar looked at Jayfeather, "yes," he meowed, "we'll just have to wait and see."

"Hopefully we'll know before it's too late," Jayfeather suggested, "I'm sure Starclan won't keep us in the dark until it's too late."

Leafpool and Firestar nodded though Jayfeather knew his words didn't convince them much, "I hope so," Firestar meowed before getting to his paws and padding away. Jayfeather heard him climb the highledge before slipping into his den.

Leafpool sighed and meowed, "come on, Jayfeather, lets take a look at our stores of herbs," before leading the way to the medicine cats den. Jayfeather followed her, his mind still on Bluestar's message and the prophecy, _who could be the old forgotten evil that is returning? _he thought to himself, _and what does this have to do with Skywatcher's prophecy?_

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: I know it was kind of short and kind of boring but it was all I could think of**

**Tigerstar: (finally gets out of tape and rope and gasps) that was mean, Blaze**

**Blaze: I know, thank you**

**Crimson: yeah, thank you**

**Tigerstar: I wasn't talking to you**

**Crimson: but it was my idea**

**Tigerstar: so?**

**Crimson: what are you talking about?**

**Tigerstar: what are you talking about?**

**Blaze: (rolls eyes) anyway, I'm sure all of my reviewers are going to get this right but who is the old forgotten evil that is going to return?**

**Crimson: yeah, I'm sure everyone is going to get it right**

**Blaze: but I wanted to ask it anyway**

**Crimson: so please review**

**Blaze: next chapter soon**

**Tigerstar: will you stop doing that?**

**Blaze and Crimson: no!**

**Tigerstar: (bangs head against nearby tree)**

**Blaze: (looks at Crimson) ready?**

**Crimson: ready!  
Blaze and Crimson: (charge and Tigerstar and knock him off a cliff into a lake)**

**Tigerstar: what was that forrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr? (lands in lake with splash)**

**Crimson: hahahahahahahaha (starts laughing hysterically)**

**Blaze: ha, please review, next chapter as soon as I can and sorry for repeating myself**


	17. Chapter 15: A Ferret's Warning

Chapter 15

A Ferret's Warning

Hollyleaf sighed as the last of the Skyclan cats disappeared out of the entrance to the camp. She was glad that Skyclan found a home and could stay by the lake. Turning around, she spotted Jayfeather talking with Firestar and Leafpool. Judging by the worry in Firestar's eyes, Hollyleaf figured it was probably a message from Starclan.

"Hey Hollyleaf," Hollyleaf gazed over her shoulder and saw Lionblaze making his way over to her. As if on cue, Lionblaze and the entire camp disappeared and Hollyleaf found herself looking out over a river.

"Lionblaze!" a happy yowl sounded and Hollyleaf turned around before staring in horror when she spotted Heathertail making her way onto the Thunderclan side of the border, shaking the water from her fur.

"Heathertail," her brother's familiar voice caused Hollyleaf to widen her eyes. _They're seeing each other again? _she thought to herself in shock.

"Why didn't you come and talk to me at the Gathering?" Heathertail asked, twining her tail with Lionblaze's.

"I wanted to see if Skyclan would be accepted," Lionblaze replied.

"Oh, well don't you think it's odd to have five clans when we've always had four?" Heathertail asked.

Lionblaze shook his head, "Starclan told them to come and there weren't always four. From what Firestar has told me, there were once five clans before your ancestors drove them out," he meowed in reply.

Heathertail shook her head, "I'm glad to be out of camp," she murmured, "Breezepelt is getting on my nerves."

Lionblaze purred, "I was able to come here just after Skyclan left, it took a while to get away from Hollyleaf though," he meowed.

Hollyleaf bristled, _if this is a vision of some sort, then it should be happening soon, _she thought to herself.

"Heathertail!" a loud yowl of outrage sounded and Heathertail and Lionblaze sprang away from each other before looking toward the Windclan border. Hollyleaf followed their gaze and saw the black shape of Breezepelt making his way toward the border, "what are you doing here?" he hissed, curling his lips back in a snarl.

"Why did you follow me?" Heathertail demanded.

"Stop answering my questions with more questions," Breezepelt snapped, "this is serious, Heathertail, you are on enemy territory. If a patrol caught you, they would rip your fur off."

Heathertail and Lionblazes gazed at each other and Breezepelt bristled in shock, "don't tell me. You're in love with this Thunderclan cat?" he gasped.

"Yes, I'm in love with him," Heathertail replied, clearly.

"But it's against the warrior code," Breezepelt protested.

"So?"

"I'm going to have to tell Onestar about this," Breezepelt hissed before turning around and running back in the direction of the Windclan camp.

"Wait! No!" Heathertail yowled but before she could chase after him, Breezepelt skidded to a halt and, to Hollyleaf's dismay, Onestar appeared at his side.

"What's all the commotion?" Onestar meowed and Breezepelt explained, gesturing to the two cats that sat side by side on the Thunderclan side of the border. But before Hollyleaf could see what Onestar's reaction was, the vision ended.

"Hollyleaf?" Lionblaze's worried filled voice brought Hollyleaf back to the present.

Hollyleaf blinked her green eyes before looking at Lionblaze, "Lionblaze..." she meowed carefully but broke off.

"What is it?"

"Don't leave the camp!" Against her better judgement, Hollyleaf didn't want Lionblaze to get caught. It was against the Warrior code to be in love with someone outside the clan and she wouldn't let him break it. Especially since her most recent vision showed them getting caught.

Lionblaze's eyes narrowed, "why not?" he demanded, his voice was strangely cold.

"Just don't," Hollyleaf meowed, her voice growing threatening as she added, "if you do, I'll tell Firestar about your secret."

Lionblaze gasped, "how do you know?" he demanded, keeping his voice low.

Hollyleaf shrugged, "the same way I knew Crowfrost was going to attack Berrynose. The same way I knew Firestar what was going to happen before it happened in the battle with Shadowclan," she meowed.

Lionblaze's eyes went wide with shock, "you can see the future?" he meowed, keeping is voice low to avoid anyone overhearing him.

"Yes," Hollyleaf replied, "and if you leave camp, it's going to be over because they will catch you."

"Why are you doing this?" Lionblaze demanded, "I knew if you found you, you would try to come up with an excuse to keep me away from her!"

"And if I let you go, they'll find out. You should be grateful that I'm keeping this secret even though it's against the warrior code, think about that," Hollyleaf snapped before padding across the clearing to join Jayfeather near the highledge. Lionblaze was gazing after her, the black she cat felt as if her brother's amber gaze was burning into her pelt.

"Hey Hollyleaf," Jayfeather meowed, turning his blue eyes on Hollyleaf.

"Hi Jayfeather," Hollyleaf meowed before dipping her head respectfully to Firestar, "Hi Firestar, Leafpool."

"Hello Hollyleaf," Firestar replied.

"Come on, Jayfeather, let's go check on Spiderleg. I'm sure he's better but I can't be too sure," Leafpool meowed, nodding to Hollyleaf before getting to her paws and padding away in the direction of the medicine cats den. Jayfeather got to his paws and followed her after meowing a goodbye to the black warrior.

Leafpool and Jayfeather suddenly padded out of the medicine cats den and hurried over to Firestar's side, worry in their gazes.

"What is it?" Firestar asked, seeing the worry in their eyes.

"We only left him for a few moments to come and say goodbye to Skyclan but now he's gone," Jayfeather explained, patiently.

Firestar's eyes went wide with surprise, "where could he have gone? I don't think he's strong enough to be out of camp," he meowed.

Leafpool nodded, "I don't know where he could be, it's as if he just got up and walked away while we were waiting for Skyclan to leave," she meowed.

Firestar nodded, "I'll tell Brambleclaw and have him look for him. Even though he's wounded, I'm sure Spiderleg is alright. Just don't tell Ferncloud," he meowed before getting to his paws and padding toward the warriors den.

"Where did he go?" Hollyleaf wondered aloud.

Jayfeather looked at her, confusion in his blue eyes, "I don't know, Hollyleaf," he meowed, "I just don't know."

******************

The rest of the day pasted by swiftly as Firestar sent out a few patrols to search the territory for Spiderleg. Leafpool was pacing in her den with an anxious frown on her face when Hollyleaf padded into the den.

"They still haven't found him," Hollyleaf reported.

Leafpool nodded, "I'm just worried. His wounds were severe, he shouldn't be walking until they healed completely and that would have taken another two days," she meowed.

"I'm sure he's fine," Hollyleaf meowed. She suddenly remembered her strange gift to see the future, _I wonder if I can use it to see where Spiderleg is, _she thought to herself and closed her eyes.

Almost instantely, she felt a gentle breeze drift into the clearing. Hollyleaf blinked open her eyes and saw she was near the edge of a clearing, next to a tree, gazing out over the Shadowclan border. Coming across the river at that time was Spiderleg, he was swimming awkwardly, his left hindleg was bleeding and Hollyleaf realized he had opened one of his wounds.

_But what is he doing in Shadowclan territory? _Hollyleaf wondered as Spiderleg scrambled out of the river and sat down beside the Sky Oak before licking his fur to dry it up. When the sound of pawsteps sounded further down the bank of the river, Spiderleg scrambled to his paws before limping toward the sound. Hollyleaf watched him and noticed the dark brown shape of Brambleclaw pad into the open, his eyes went wide with surprise when he spotted Spiderleg.

And that was were the vision ended.

"Hollyleaf?" Leafpool's worried filled voice sounded and Hollyleaf blinked her eyes, find herself in the medicine cats den with Leafpool looking at her with concern in her amber eyes.

"I know where Spiderleg is," Hollyleaf meowed.

Leafpool's eyes widened with surprise, "where?" she asked.

Hollyleaf narrowed her eyes, trying to remember, "along the Shadowclan border, near the Sky Oak," she meowed.

Leafpool nodded before racing out of the clearing, Hollyleaf followed her, wondering, _why didn't she ask me how I knew that?_

Leafpool was talking with Brambleclaw when Hollyleaf appeared and Brambleclaw nodded before gesturing to Brightheart, Cloudtail and Toadpaw who were listening nearby.

"Can I go too?" Rosepaw asked from where she sat beside her brother.

"Sure, if it's alright with you, Hollyleaf," Brambleclaw meowed, looking over at the black warrior.

"It's fine by me and when we get back, I'm going to show you how to hunt birds," Hollyleaf promised the dark cream colored apprentice. She was starting to get behind in her training what with the arrival of Skyclan but Hollyleaf had managed to show her the territory and teach her a few basic hunting techniques since Rosepaw was made her apprentice.

"Thanks Hollyleaf," Rosepaw meowed before following her brother as Brambleclaw led the cats out of the camp.

"How did you know where Spiderleg was?" Firestar, who had been listening nearby, asked.

Hollyleaf shrugged, "I'm not sure," she meowed. She hated lying to anyone but she felt it wasn't the right time to tell the Thunderclan leader about her strange gift.

At that moment, a sound sounded at the entrance to the camp and a moment later, Thornclaw padded into the camp, "Firestar," he meowed, coming over to stand in front of the flame colored tom, "there's a cat here that wishes to speak with you."

Firestar nodded, "alright, where is he?" he asked.

"She," Thornclaw corrected. Foxclaw and Dustpelt who had made up the rest of Thornclaw's patrol, padded into the clearing. In between was a grayish brown she cat with white spots and pale blue eyes.

"Hello," the she cat meowed, dipping her head respectfully, "you're Firestar, aren't you?"

"Yes, what are you doing here?" Firestar asked.

"I have not come to steal prey. I know this is your land. My name is Ferret and I live in the horseplace with Smoky and Floss," the grayish brown she cat meowed, "and I have come to tell you something, Firestar."

"Well, what is it?" Firestar asked.

Ferret looked at him gravelly, "do you remember when you were in the old forest?" she asked.

"Of course," Firestar replied.

"And do you remember the battle that all four clans had participated in to free the forest?"

"Who would ever forget that?" Thornclaw murmured and Dustpelt nodded in agreement.

"Yes, I remember that battle," Firestar meowed.

Ferret looked at the flame colored tom, her eyes were still grave as she whispered, "they have returned and they seek vengeance."

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: hahahahahaha I had to leave you hanging, the next chapter will be soon**

**Tigerstar: ah come on, what does Ferret mean?**

**Blaze: you'll have to wait until the next chapter**

**Crimson: and we're still accepting guesses on who you think the evil that is returning is?**

**Blaze: this should give you a huge clue**

**Tigerstar: it's obvious**

**Blaze: to some people. And no, Bettin' On Alice, it's not Tigerstar that is returning**

**Tigerstar: ah man**

**Blaze: I'm writing a whole other series about you so don't ah man me**

**Tigerstar: bleh**

**Crimson: weirdo**

**Blaze: you do that all the time**

**Crimson: true**

**Blaze: so please review, next chapter as soon as I can but not until I get some more reviews.**

**Crimson: yah so review please.**


	18. Chapter 16: A New Queen

**Blaze: finally, I get to post Chapter 16**

**Tigerstar: bleh**

**Crimson: yay!**

**Blaze: here's Chapter 16, there are only about three or four more chapters after this**

**Tigerstar: there are?**

**Blaze: it might be ten more chapters for all I know but I'm not making it that long**

**Crimson: she wants to make this a trilogy after all**

**Tigerstar: oh**

**Blaze: anyway, I hope you enjoy Chapter 16,**

Chapter 16

A New Queen

Firestar gasped, his eyes going wide with surpirse and he seemed speechless. There was a shocked silence from the cats close to the Thunderclan leader and finally Thornclaw spoke.

"That can't be right," he meowed, "Firestar defeated them when we were back in the old forest."

Ferret looked at Thornclaw before meowing, "he defeated the leader but he never defeated the actual clan."

"Clan?" Hollyleaf meowed in confusion.

"Bloodclan," Firestar whispered, his voice was hollow with fear.

"I can't believe they're back," Dustpelt murmured.

"What's Bloodclan?" Foxclaw asked, curiously.

"It's an evil clan that tried to take over the forest back when we were still living in the old forest, way before you were born," Firestar replied.

"How do you know this?" Hollyleaf asked Ferret.

The grayish brown she cat looked at her, "I was once a member of Bloodclan," she meowed, "when they attacked the forest, I was one of the cats that stayed behind. Probably because I was only a kit then. Several moons after they were defeated, they started planning on their revenge and that was when I left. I had reached the horseplace only a moon ago."

"Who is the new leader of Bloodclan?" Thornclaw inquired.

Ferret looked at the golden brown tom, "I don't know who it is exactly but I know one thing, it's eyes are the color of blood," she replied.

Hollyleaf froze, her eyes going wide with surprise, _but that sounds like Crimson, the new member of Shadowclan, _she thought to herself.

"Blood red eyes. I've seen no cat with those colored eyes before," Thornclaw meowed.

"That is because the leader stays away from the clans. It doesn't want any cat to figure out Bloodclan have returned," Ferret replied.

"Why do you keep calling it 'it'?" Hollyleaf asked, forcing the question out of her, "don't you know if it's a she cat or not?"

Ferret shook her head, "I don't remember, I'm sure I had known at one time but the long journey here and the accidents that happened along the way seemed to have jogged my memory a bit," she replied.

Firestar still looked shaken, "I thank you for this news, Ferret," he meowed, his voice shaking slightly. He broke off and took a deep breath to calm himself down.

"There is no need," Ferret replied, "I hate Bloodclan as much as you do, maybe even more." She got to her paws and stretched before meowing, "I should get going. Know this, however, if you need help, don't hesitate to call me." And with that, she dipped her head to Firestar before padding toward the entrance to the camp.

"Do you want a patrol to follow her?" Dustpelt asked.

Firestar shook his head, "no," he meowed, "it's fine. Why don't you get something to eat and rest?"

Dustpelt nodded, "this is going to be bad," he murmured, "I have this feeling that this time, Bloodclan won't stop until they have had their revenge."

****

Hollyleaf padded toward the warriors den, still shaken by this newfound news. _Who is this Bloodclan? And why would Crimson join Shadowclan if she was already the leader of this Bloodclan? _she thought to herself.

"Hi Hollyleaf," Lionblaze's voice brought Hollyleaf out of her dillema and she blinked her eyes before looking toward the golden tom. Lionblaze sounded a bit subdued but there was a strange emotion in his eyes.

"Hi Lionblaze, are you alright?" Hollyleaf asked.

Lionblaze shrugged, "after you told me not to leave the camp, I took a nap," he meowed, "and now, I don't think you'll have to worry about me sneaking out of camp anymore."

"Why?" Hollyleaf asked, curiously.

"It's simple, I see now that I can't see Heathertail outside of the clan. It's against the warrior code and if I want to be the best warrior I can be, I can't have this forbidden love jeopardize my chances," Lionblaze meowed, "I know she isn't going to like it because that's how I stopped things the last time."

"Then why did you get back together with her?" Hollyleaf asked, keeping her voice low so known of the other warriors could hear her.

Lionblaze shrugged, "I don't really know, actually," he admitted, "it's strange. It was as if something was telling me to get back together with Heathertail but, I don't know how to explain it."

Hollyleaf nodded, _that is confusing, _she thought to herself. "I'm glad you've come to your senses," she meowed aloud.

Lionblaze nodded before looking curiously at the black warrior, "so what did that new cat want? I saw her come into the camp before I went to go take a nap," he meowed.

"Oh, it's nothing really," Hollyleaf replied, a little to quickly. She didn't feel right telling anyone, even her brother, about the news on Bloodclan. She didn't know why but the strange compulsion seemed to tell her not to tell the news to anyone that didn't overhear it.

Lionblaze didn't look convinced, "okay," he meowed, dubiously before curling up again and falling back asleep.

_Lazy furball, _Hollyleaf thought as she gazed at the sleeping form of Lionblaze. She sighed before walking out of the warriors den. Squirrelflight padded toward her, Brambleclaw, who had returned from the Shadowclan border, looked about ready to burst with pride. Behind them, Hollyleaf saw Cloudtail and Toadpaw helping an exhausted Spiderleg across the camp. Leafpool hurried out of her den and toward Spiderleg with Jayfeather just behind her.

"Hollyleaf, I have some great news," Squirrelflight meowed.

"What is it?" Hollyleaf muttered.

Squirrelflight's eyes shone, "I'm expecting kits," she meowed, proudly, causing Hollyleaf's eyes to go wide with surprise. _Squirrelflight is going to have kits? _she thought to herself.

"Congratulations," Hollyleaf meowed, forcing her voice not to sound cold.

Squirrelflight nodded and Brambleclaw meowed, "are you excited to have some brothers and/or sisters?"

Hollyleaf resisted the urge to roll her eyes as she forced out, "yeah, I am." She turned away before meowing, "I'm going to take Rosepaw out hunting," and hurrying across the clearing to where her apprentice sat just below the highledge.

"Hey Rosepaw, are you ready to go hunting?" Hollyleaf asked.

Rosepaw looked up, her green eyes gleaming with excitement, "lets go," she meowed, leaping to her paws.

Hollyleaf purred in amusement, "we'll go along the Windclan border and see what we can catch there," she meowed.

"Okay," Rosepaw meowed before following Hollyleaf as she led the way out of camp and to the Windclan border.

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: I liked this chapter a lot though it was short but it's not for me to say**

**Crimson: yay! I'm evil!!!!**

**Tigerstar: oh no! First we have a crazy Blaze and now an evil Crimson, Starclan save me!!!  
Blaze: (laughs) I don't think they'll save you, Tigerstar, you are apart of the dark forest after all**

**Tigerstar: (hisses) well, duh, I know that**

**Blaze: (shrugs) It was your own fault**

**Crimson: you're still a kich a** villian however**

**Blaze: true that**

**Tigerstar: Thank you**

**Blaze: even though you're an idiot**

**Crimson: a big one at that**

**Tigerstar: thank you**

**---Two Hours Later---**

**Tigerstar: hey!!!!!!! I'm not an idiot**

**Blaze: (drinking a slushie) wow! it wasn't as long as the last time we did that**

**Crimson: (eating a steak) truly**

**Tigerstar: mmmm, steak**

**Crimson: mine! (hits Tigerstar upside the head with a sledgehammer, ties him up, gags him and tosses him off a cliff into a lake)**

**Blaze: (gazes over the edge of the cliff) are you alright?**

**Tigerstar: mmm? mmm mmm mmmmmm mmm m mm m m**

**Crimson: why is he saying 'mmm' all the time?**

**Blaze: why does he do anything?**

**Crimson: true**

**Blaze: so please review, next chapter as soon as I can and thank you for all of your reviews. 166 reviews, 27 people put this story on their favorites list and 27 people put this story on their alert list. THANK YOU!!! (gives a random Warriors virtual plushie to everyon who reviewed) so please review and sorry for repeating myself**


	19. Chapter 17: Whitewing's Kits

**Blaze: this chapter is going to be one of my boring chapters, I'm just warning you and here's a Hollyleaf, Jayfeather, Lionblaze, Crimson, Blaze and Tigerstar plushie to everyone that has reviewed. Yay, soon you'll all have a bunch of virtual plushies (laughs)**

**Tigerstar: why are you warning them? and why didn't I get a plushie?**

**Blaze: shut up or I might decided to take out the idea I was thinking of doing**

**Tigerstar: what were you thinking of doing? and again, why didn't I get a plushie?**

**Blaze: never mind, I lost it, here's chapter 17.**

**Tigerstar: (mutters) She never answered my question**

Chapter 17

Whitewing's Kits

Jayfeather sighed, "come on, Spiderleg, you've been out of camp and you're exhausted. Just take the poppy seeds and go to sleep," he meowed impatiently at the leggy black tom.

"I'm fine, really," Spiderleg protested but Jayfeather could feel the waves of exhaustion coming off of the warrior.

Jayfeather sighed again, "just eat them," he meowed, pushing the leaf which carried the poppy seeds toward Spiderleg.

"I'm fine," Spiderleg snapped.

Jayfeather bit back a sharp retort, "if you won't eat them then why don't you tell me why you were outside of camp when you're suppose to be resting?" he asked. Though he couldn't see it, Jayfeather felt Spiderleg flinch.

"I-I just needed some fresh air," he meowed, his voice shaking a bit.

Jayfeather snorted, he could feel the guilty waves coming off the black warrior but he didn't say anything, "just don't go disappearing like that. Leafpool was worried about you. You did reopen one of your wounds after all," he meowed.

Spiderleg sighed, "fine, I'll eat the poppy seeds, will you leave me alone then?" he asked.

Jayfeather nodded and Spiderleg snorted before licking up the poppy seeds. Jayfeather heard him shift until he was comfortable and his steady breathing told the young medicine cat apprentice that he was asleep.

"Thank Starclan you finally got him to go to sleep," Leafpool meowed, coming to stand beside her apprentice.

"It took a while,Spiderleg is more stubborn than a fox," Jayfeather muttered.

Leafpool nodded, "did you hear the good news?" she meowed.

"What good news?" Jayfeather asked.

"Squirrelflight is expecting her first litter of kits," Leafpool meowed happily. Jayfeather tensed, _how did Leafpool know we weren't her kits? _he thought to himself, noticing Leafpool's mistake. Apparently, Leafpool didn't notice it as she meowed, "we're going to have to keep a close eye on her and on Whitewing. Whitewing's very close to kitting and it could be anyday now."

Jayfeather nodded, still thinking about Leafpool's slipup, _if Leafpool knows about Hollyleaf, Lionblaze and I, do any other cats know? _he thought to himself. He had told Leafpool about what he knew of Ashfur's death but he didn't reveal anything about how Squirrelflight admitted she wasn't their mother. _So how does she know? _he thought to himself.

"Do you know where Hollyleaf and Lionblaze are?" Leafpool meowed suddenly and Jayfeather whirled around to stare intently at the Thunderclan medicine cat though he couldn't see her.

"Why?" he asked, _is there something she wants to tell us? _he thought.

"Oh, it's nothing, never mind," Leafpool meowed, a little too quickly. And suddenly she froze, Jayfeather sensed a sudden change come over his mentor and he went quickly to her side.

"Leafpool?" he meowed, concern in his voice.

"Can you see that?" Leafpool gasped out.

Jayfeather narrowed his eyes, "I can't _see _anything," he snapped and opened his jaws to smell the air. Suddenly, the salty tang of blood hit his nostrils and a voice whispered into his ear, _dream with us. We have a message for you._

"Starclan wants to talk to you," Leafpool meowed, causing Jayfeather to look at his mentor.

"Me?" Jayfeather meowed.

"Yes, you, you must dream with them," Leafpool meowed, urgently.

Jayfeather nodded, "alright," he meowed and padded toward his nest. He settled down in it and rested his head on his paws. Almost instantly, he fell into a dream.

****  
_He was standing in a sunlit clearing surrounded by trees. The sun's rays shone down on Jayfeather, causing his gray pelt to turn silver in the sunlight. The clearing was silent and Jayfeather felt a soft, soundless breeze drift through the clearing. He turned around and saw a cliff nearby and realized he was above the Thunderclan camp._

_Suddenly, he was lifted up into the sky and he saw the Thunderclan camp grow smaller as he was lifted up. He went so high that he could see all five clans territories, including the newly arrived Skyclan's territory. Floating above the lake, Jayfeather saw a crimson glow enter the sky. It glowed a deep red, the same shade of red that was the color of blood._

_The crimson glow covered the entire sky though Jayfeather knew it wasn't sunset yet. And it shone down on the clans, causing the trees to turn a crimson red. Lake and the area around the lake, including Skyclan's territory, the moors beyond Windclan's territory and the area beside the Moonpool turned a crimson red as if a wave of blood washed over the entire forest._

_And suddenly, the scenery changed and Jayfeather found himself on the ground again, this time, however, he was staring at the Moonpool. Soft pawsteps sounded and Jayfeather looked up to find the familiar shapes of Bluestar and Yellowfang pad toward him. They were followed by a golden tom, a she cat Jayfeather recognized as Silverstream from Graystripe's memories and, strangely a dark brown tom._

_"Welcome Jayfeather," all the cats meowed at the same time._

_"Hello, what am I doing here?" Jayfeather asked._

_Bluestar was the one that replied, "as you well know, our time is drawing to a close," she meowed._

_"And our time as well," the dark brown tom meowed._

_Jayfeather looked at the dark brown tom in shock, "how can that be?" he meowed, "I knew Starclan's time was drawing to a close but I didn't realize the Dark Forest was drawing to a close as well."_

_"It is strange," the dark brown tom meowed, "but apparently, though we cats of the Dark Forest despise it, we are connected with Starclan. W e are like their opposites but we are still connected either way."_

_"So if Starclan ends so will the Dark Forest?" Jayfeather meowed._

_"Exactly," the golden tom meowed._

_"Who are you?" Jayfeather asked, curiously._

_"I am known as Lionheart. I was alive when your grandfather was a young apprentice," the golden brown tom._

Grandfather? _Jayfeather thought, _is this another clue to figure out who my, Hollyleaf and Lionblaze's parents are?

_"You already know me, Jayfeather," the dark brown tom._

_"Of course, the last time I saw you, you were trying to get Lionblaze to go to your side," Jayfeather hissed._

_Tigerstar sighed, "after the prophecy both Bluestar and I had received, we've come to an agreement. Until this prophecy is fulfilled, we are going to work with each other," he meowed._

_Jayfeather almost fainted from the shock, Tigerstar? Work with Bluestar? This was getting stranger by the moment._

_"And now, Jayfeather," Silverstream meowed, "we must hurry and tell you of the prophecies, one of which, you've already heard."_

_Jayfeather nodded, "alright," he meowed._

_Silverstream began, "there will be three, kin of your kind, who hold the power of the stars in their paws."_

_"But the three will not be alone for a time will coming when a fourth shall arise," Lionheart whispered._

_"The blood of the past will arise again and seek vengeance," Bluestar meowed._

_"And the four alone may be able to save their clans," Tigerstar finishesd._

_Jayfeather's eyes went wide with surprise, "is this the full prophecy?" he meowed, "did Skywatcher only tell Firestar part of the prophecy?"_

_Bluestar shook her head, "Skywatcher did not know the whole prophecy," she meowed._

_"We only just found out," Tigerstar added._

_"But what does this got to do with us?" Jayfeather meowed, narrowing his eyes at the cats that stood in front of him, "Hollyleaf believes we aren't the three in the prophecy because Squirrelflight isn't our mother."_

_"You'll find out soon enough, Jayfeather," Silverstream meowed, the other three cats had vanished but Silverstream stayed a moment longer, "remember, sometimes events in the past have ways of repeating themselves in the future." But before Jayfeather could ask Silverstream what she meant, she blinked gently at him and disappeared, leaving Jayfeather alone by the Moonpool._

****

"Jayfeather!" a loud yowl brought Jayfeather out of his dream and when he blinked open his eyes, he found himself staring into darkness once again. He scented Leafpool right behind him and heard a loud yowl of pain.

"What is it?" Jayfeather gasped, scrambling to his paws.

"Whitewing's kits are coming, grab those herbs," Leafpool hissed and Jayfeather sniffed the air before picking up the herbs and following Leafpool across the camp toward the nursery.

The nursery was crowded now that Squirrelflight had moved in and Birchfall was there as well as Millie, Squirrelflight, Brambleclaw, with his mate no doubt and Daisy.

"Brambleclaw, you get out of here and Daisy, you don't have any kits to take care of so go and wait outside, give us all room to breathe," Leafpool meowed as Whitewing let out another yowl of pain.

"We're going," Brambleclaw meowed and Jayfeather heard him lick Squirrelflight's head beofre padding out of the nursery with Daisy just behind him. Jayfeather hurried to his mentors side and spat out the herbs in his jaws.

"Alright, are you ready, Whitewing?" Leafpool meowed.

Whitewing only reply was another yowl of pain. Jayfeather could see that she was trying her hardest and he heard Birchfall lick her head, waves of worry were coming off of the light brown tom.

"Alright, we're almost there, Whitewing, there are only two more," Leafpool meowed, encouragingly.

Whitewing nodded and Jayfeather heard her let out another screech of pain. He didn't know how long it was before Leafpool meowed, "you've done it, Whitewing, three kits, two females and one male."

Whitewing gasped, "thanks Starclan," she meowed.

"Jayfeather, give her some borage," Leafpool ordered and Jayfeather nodded before pushing some borage toward her with his nose.

Whitewing licked up the borage, "thank you," she meowed and Jayfeather felt waves of pride coming off of Birchfall as the young warrior licked Whitewing's head.

"Jayfeather, go outside and tell everyone waiting out there that Whitewing's fine and she has three healthy kits," Leafpool ordered and Jayfeather nodded before padding out of the nursery.

"Is she alright?" Brightheart, Whitewing's mother, demanded when Jayfeather appeared.

"She fine, she has three healthy kits," Jayfeather replied and he heard Brightheart let out a sigh of relief.

"Can we go see them?" Cloudtail, Whitewing's father, asked.

Jayfeather shook his head, "it's a bit crowded in there," he meowed, "I'll let you know when you can go in."

"Thank you," Cloudtail meowed and Jayfeather nodded before turning around and slipping back into the nursery.

"What are you going to name them?" Millie asked when Jayfeather came within earshot.

Whitewing sounded exhausted as she replied, "the white she cat will be called Snowkit, the dark brown she cat will be known as Maplekit and the dark brown tom will be known as..." Whitewing broke off and Jayfeather heard Bluestar's voice in his mind, _just as we had planned, _as Whitewing meowed, "he will be known as Tigerkit."

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: hahahahaha, I hate to leave you hanging but ah well**

**Tigerstar: I thought you said you weren't going to do what you did in the Tiger's Dawn series**

**Blaze: (shrugs) I changed my mind**

**Crimson: cool, Tigerstar got reborn, is that it?**

**Blaze: (whistles innocently) noooooooo**

**Crimson: it is that, isn't it?**

**Blaze: mayyyybeeeee**

**Crimson: ah come on**

**Tigerstar: it's kind of obvious you know**

**Crimson: shut up, Tigerstar (brings out shotgun)**

**Tigerstar: (brings out duck tape and tapes his mouth shut)**

**Crimson: wise decision**

**Blaze: (laughs) please review, next chapter as soon as I can.**


	20. Chapter 18: Going For Help

**Blaze: Yay, only three chapters left, this one, the one after this one and the last one**

**Tigerstar: don't tell me you're going to leave them hanging**

**Blaze: I haven't decided yet, I think I might post both chapters and leave them hanging for the last chapter**

**Tigerstar: oh?**

**Blaze: but I might just post this one**

**Tigerstar: ah, please don't**

**Blaze: you don't even know how I'm ending it**

**Tigerstar: I have an idea**

**Blaze: (rolls eyes) here's chapter 18,**

Chapter 18

Going For Help

Jayfeather let out a gasp of shock, _Tigerkit? _he thought to himself, _why would she name her kit Tigerkit?_

As if echoing his thoughts, Birchfall looked at Whitewing, "why did you name him Tigerkit?" he meowed.

Whitewing shrugged, "the name suits him," she replied but Jayfeather felt something else and realized the white queen wasn't saying everything she knew.

"Alright," Birchfall meowed, though he sounded dubious. Jayfeather wondered what he was feeling and probed into his mind. Unfortunately, just as there had been in Leafpool's mind, Birchfall's mind was clouded and Jayfeather couldn't pick out anything.

"We'd better leave Whitewing and her kits alone," Leafpool meowed, breaking Jayfeather out of his thoughts, "and give Cloudtail and Brightheart and chance to see their daughter and grandchildren." Leafpool turned around before padding out of the den, Jayfeather followed her and glanced back once to gaze at the three kits.

With a sigh, he followed Leafpool toward the medicine cats den and heard Leafpool tell Whitewing's parents that they can go in. Leafpool padded toward the medicine cats den and Jayfeather felt a wave of sadness come off of her.

"Are you alright?" he asked his mentor.

"What? Oh, I'm fine," Leafpool murmured before slipping into the den. Jayfeather was about to follow her until he scented Hollyleaf coming toward him.

"Hi Jayfeather, is Whitewing alright?" Hollyleaf asked, coming to a stop beside the gray apprentice.

"Yes, she's fine, she has three healthy kits," Jayfeather replied.

"Alright, what are their names?" Hollyleaf asked.

Jayfeather swallowed and meowed, "Snowkit, Maplekit and Tigerkit," so quietly that Hollyleafe had to strain to hear him.

"Those are great names," Hollyleaf exclaimed and then, as if realization had struck herr, she gasped, "Whitewing named one of her kits, Tigerkit?" The gasp was so loud that Jayfeather was conscious of several pairs of eyes on them.

"Yes, she said it suited him," Jayfeather replied.

"Whoa, alright, when it's not that crowded, I'm going to go see them," Hollyleaf meowed before padding off. Jayfeather smelled Rosepaw's scent as the young apprentice padded out of the apprentice den to join her mentor. The two cats padded toward the entrance to the camp and Jayfeather heard them disappear through the camp entrance.

"Jayfeather!" At Leafpool's call, Jayfeather turned around before padding back into the medicine cats den.

"What is it?" Jayfeather asked.

"Will you go check our stores of marigold?" Leafpool asked.

Jayfeather nodded but before he could take a few steps, a loud yowl sounded in the clearing, it was Hollyleaf. Jayfeather spun around and raced back out of the medicine cats den with Leafpool just behind him.

"What is it, Hollyleaf?" Jayfeather heard Firestar's voice call out.

"Strange cats," Hollyleaf gasped out, "they are heading toward the camp. There were many of them, more cats than there are in Thunderclan."

"They didn't smell of the other clans," Brambleclaw asked.

"No," Hollyleaf replied, "in fact, I could only distinguish one scent, the scent of Shadowclan."

Firestar nodded, "are we really as outnumbered as you say we are?" he asked.

"Oh, I'm sure you are, Firestar!" a snarling voice sounded at the entrance to the camp. Jayfeather sniffed the air and with a sudden gasp of alarm, he recognized the scent. It was the Shadowclan warrior, Crimson.

****

Lionblaze hurred to Hollyleaf's side as Crimson padded deeper into the camp. She was followed by several cats, their eyes gleaming with anger and hatred.

"Crimson!" Hollyleaf gasped out, "that was the Shadowclan scent I had recognized."

"What are you doing here?" Thornclaw yowled, glaring at the Shadowclan warrior, "aren't you suppose to be in Shadowclan?"

Crimson snorted, "I don't belong to Shadowclan," she hissed as more cats pushed their way into the Thunderclan camp, "I am the sole leader of Bloodclan and I have come to exact my revenge."

"Revenge?" Hazeltail meowed, sounding confused, "for what?"

Crimson snarled, "for it was Thunderclan's fault that my clan was destroyed. It was all the clans fault but I took it rather personally when Firestar killed my father!"

Firestar and everyone that had been in the battle against Bloodclan back at the old forest gasped in surprise, "you're Scourge's daughter!" Brambleclaw asked.

Crimson shrugged, "granddaughter," she meowed, 'but Scourge was more of a father to me than any other cat and you," she directed this at Firestar, "killed him."

"Lionblaze!" A hiss sounded behind the golden tom and Lionblaze looked back to find Sandstorm padding toward him. She bent her head forward and hissed into his ear, "go to the Skyclan camp and ask Leafstar for help."

Then she turned to Hollyleaf and meowed, "go to the Windclan camp and tell them Bloodclan has returned and ask for help."

Hollyleaf widened her eyes in surprise but before she could say anything, Sandstorm nudged her and she nodded. Lionblaze was already running toward the nursery and Hollyleaf hurried after him.

"They are going for reinforcements, stop them!" Crimson yowled and the score of cats surged forward.

"Thunderclan, attack!" Firestar yowled and leaped into the battle. Lionblaze turned back once as the two clans erupted into battle.

"Come on, get going, we are going to need all the help we can get," Hollyleaf hissed, nudging Lionblaze. Lionblaze nodded and hurried out of the camp through the dirtplace tunnel with Hollyleaf just behind him.

"I'll meet you back at the camp, be careful," Hollyleaf meowed before turning away and hurrying toward the Windclan border. Lionblaze watched her go before running toward the twolegplace and beyond.

By the time he reached the woods beyond the abandoned twolegplace, the sun, which had been high in the sky earlier, was now covered with dark storm clouds and a loud thunderclap sounded.

"Who are you and what are you doing on Skyclan territory?" a new voice hissed. Lionblaze recognized it as Cherrytail's voice.

"Cherrytail, it's me, Lionblaze, take me to Leafstar, we need help," Lionblaze gasped out.

The tortoiseshell shape of Cherrytail padded into the open, she was followed by Robinheart and Firecloud. "What is it?" she asked.

"I'll explain to Leafstar, we need to hurry," Lionblaze replied.

Cherrytail nodded before leading him toward the Skyclan camp. Lionblaze had never been in the forest beyond the twolegplace and he was surprised by all the tall trees around him, some were even taller than the Sky Oak.

"So you've settled in?" Lionblaze meowed to Robinheart who nodded.

"It suits us," she meowed just as Cherrytail came to a halt.

"This is the Skyclan camp," Cherrytail meowed before leading Lionblaze into the camp.

"What are you doing here?" a ginger tom hissed when Lionblaze appeared.

"Shut up, Bouncepelt, Lionblaze needs to talk to Leafstar," Robinheart snapped.

"I'm here, so talk," Leafstar startingly familiar voice sounded and Lionblaze looked toward the center of the camp to find Leafstar was waiting there, watching him with piercing amber eyes.

"We need you're help," Lionblaze blurted out, "a clan that goes by the name of Bloodclan have invaded the camp and we are outnumbered about three to one."

Leafstar nodded, her expression was grave, "we'll come at once," she meowed.

"Are you crazy, Leafstar?" Firecloud protested.

"Firestar has helped us so many times in the past, it is time we've returned the favor," Leafstar retorted, "but you don't have to come. Anyone who wishes to stay behind, please speak up now."

"I'll come," Sparrowpelt meowed, stepping forward, "I owe a lot to Firestar and Sandstorm and I won't just stand by and wait for Thunderclan to get slaughtered."

"I'll come too," Cherrytail meowed.

"And I'll come as well," Robinheart meowed, looking at Lionblaze with a strange emotion in her green eyes.

"We'll come as well," the shapes of Clovertail and Petalnose padded to Leafstar's side, they were followed by Rockfur, Tinycloud, Mintpelt and Sageclaw.

"I'll go with my brother and sister," Bouncepelt meowed.

"Is there anyone else?" Leafstar called out.

"Can I go? Please, Rockfur, can I go?" Shadowpaw asked.

Rockfur nodded, "alright," he meowed.

"Angelpaw, you and Rainpaw can come as well," Tinycloud meowed, "if that's alright with you, Mintpelt."

The gray she cat shook her head, "it's fine by me," she meowed.

"Alright, is that all?" Leafstar meowed. When no one else spoke up, she looked at the golden tom, "alright, Lionblaze, you lead the way."

Lionblaze nodded before turning around and dashing out of the Skyclan camp with a score of Skyclan warrior, Leafstar and Sparrowpelt at the head, just behind him. _Oh Starclan, please let them be alright until I return, _Lionblaze begged to the starry cats above as he ran toward the Thunderclan camp.

**a/n What do you think?  
Blaze: ha, the next chapter is Hollyleaf going to get Windclan and the actual battle**

**Tigerstar: that's right, just tell them**

**Blaze: shut up, Tigerstar**

**Tigerstar: bleh**

**Blaze: Crimson?**

**Crimson: I'm on it (kung fu kicks Tigerstar off a cliff)**

**Tigerstar: ahhhhhh!!!!  
Blaze: please review, the next chapter should already be posted but if not, It's probably because I'm still working on it**


	21. Chapter 19: Crimson Storm

**Blaze: I know the last chapter was kind of short so I'll try to make this chapter longer**

**Tigerstar: I doubt that**

**Blaze: shut up, Tigerstar, here's chapter 19,**

Chapter 19

Crimson Storm

Hollyleaf ran as fast as if a pack of foxes were behind her toward the Windclan border. _Why hadn't I had a vision warning me about this battle? _she thought to herself as she ran, _I thought those visions were suppose to warn me when my clan was in danger._

Hollyleaf pushed the thought to the back of her mind and slowed down a bit when she reached the river that seperated Thunderclan territory from Windclan's. Luck was on her side as she noticed the Windclan deputy, Ashfoot, making her way toward the Thunderclan border.

"Why are you so close to the Windclan border?" she demanded.

"I need to speak to Onestar," Hollyleaf gasped out.

Ashfoot narrowed her eyes, "very well," she meowed, "Whitetail, Owlwhisker, escort her while I go ahead to warn Onestar. Breezepelt, make sure there are no other Thunderclan cats with her."

Hollyleaf snorted as the black warrior through her a glare as Breezepelt padded past her and sniffed the air near the border, "she is the only one lhere," he meowed to Ashfoot.

Ashfoot nodded, "come on," she meowed before leading the way toward the Windclan camp. Hollyleaf followed her, her mind going back to the battle that raged in the Thunderclan camp. _Oh, I hope Lionblaze got to Skyclan in time, _she thought to herself, _and I hope Jayfeather is alright._

Suddenly remembering her brother, Hollyleaf took a deep breath to keep herself from shaking with fear as the Windclan camp came into view. Ashfoot had gone ahead and was now sitting beside the Windclan leader as Owlwhisker and Whitetail padded into the camp with Hollyleaf between them.

"Hollyleaf," Onestar meowed, "what are you doing here?"

"We need help," Hollyleaf replied, unable to control the fear inside her, "Bloodclan have returned. Sandstorm sent me here to get some help. The cats of Bloodclan have us outnumbered three to one."

Onestar's eyes went wide with surprise, "Bloodclan!" he gasped, "that's not possible. Firestar defeated them back in the old forest."

"The granddaughter of Scourge has taking over Bloodclan and she wants revenge, not just on Thunderclan but on all four clans," Hollyleaf replied, "please help us."

"You can't really be thinking about helping them, let them take care of themselves," Crowfeather hissed, coming to his leader's side.

"Shut up, Crowfeather, you weren't alive when Bloodclan attacked the four clans. You don't know how powerful they are," Onestar hissed before turning to look at Hollyleaf, "we will come and help you."

"You're mad, Onestar," Crowfeather hissed.

"Don't talk to your leader that way," Ashfoot snapped.

"If you don't want to go, you stay in camp then," Onestar snapped, "and that goes for anyone else who doesn't want to help."

"I'll go," Ashfoot meowed, "I remember the Bloodclan battle. There were a lot of Bloodclan cats then as well and all four clans had to unite to drive them out. I do not think there are that many cats now but if Thunderclan are as outnumbered as you say then we must help."

"I'll go too then," Crowfeather meowed and Hollyleaf glanced sharply at the dark gray tom. His eyes held an emotion Hollyleaf couldn't identify but before she could brood about it, another voice sounded.

"I'll go," Whitetail meowed.

"And I will as well," Owlwhisker added.

"I'll go too," Tornear meowed, "I also remember when Bloodclan attacked, I had nearly lost my life in that battle."

"Breezepelt, Heathertail, Willowclaw, Sunpaw and Swallowpaw will come as well," Onestar meowed, getting to his paws.

"What?!" Breezepelt yowled in anger.

"Shut up, Breezepelt," Crowfeather snapped, swatting Breezepelt ear with an unsheathed claw.

"You will be careful right," a black she cat, Hollyleaf guessed was Nightcloud, meowed.

"I'll be fine," Crowfeather meowed, "come on, what are we waiting for?"

"Nothing, let's go," Onestar meowed, "Hollyleaf, you lead the way."

Hollyleaf nodded before racing toward the border with Onestar, Ashfoot and a bunch of Windclan cats just behind her.

****

It didn't take them long to reach the Thunderclan camp and to Hollyleaf's relief, she smelled Skyclan's familiar scent. _Lionblaze must have gotten help from Skyclan, _she thought as she charged through the camp entrance.

The camp was still alive with battle, furious screeches as cat fought with cat. Blood was in the air and Hollyleaf could see that the Skyclan and Thunderclan cats were still outnumbered.

"Attack!" Onestar yowled and leaped into battle. His warriors yowled as well and charged into the battle. Hollyleaf ran into the mass of cats and looked around for Lionblaze. She spotted him fighting with a very dark black she cat, by his side, swiping her claws at the she cat, was Robinheart, a Skyclan warrior.

"Hollyleaf," Lionblaze gasped out, "it's about time you got here."

Hollyleaf nodded but before she could reply, a cat crashed into her and clawed at her side.

"And now you will die," the cat hissed and Hollyleaf recognized Crimson's familiar voice. But before Crimson could sink her teeth into Hollyleaf's throat, a loud yowl sounded and when Hollyleaf looked up, a flash of flame colored fur stood in front of her.

"You will not harm my granddaughter," Firestar snarled, sinking his teeth into Crimson's shoulder.

"No, I will kill you instead for my revenge," Crimson retorted and leaped up, causing Firestar to go flying. But before she could pin the Thunderclan leader down, Hollyleaf sped forward and crashed into Crimson, sending her flying into Crowfeather who was fighting side by side with Breezepelt.

Breezepelt ducked underneath Crowfeather and sprang at Crimson, sinking his teeth deep within the Bloodclan's leader's leg. Crimson let out a yowl of pain but before she could do anything, Crowfeather leaped at her and sank his teeth into her throat.

Crimson lashed out her claws and caught Crowfeather on the flank, causing him to loosen his hold on Crimson's neck.

"Crowfeather!" Breezepelt gasped as Crowfeather sank to his side, the deep wound along his flank still bleeding.

"I'm fine," Crowfeather snapped, struggling to his paws and leaping back into the battle. Crimson had disappeared while Hollyleaf had been watching this and she glanced around, _where was she?_ she thought.

"Hollyleaf, behind you!" at Firestar's yowl, Hollyleaf whirled around leaped at a dark ginger tom that loomed behind her. she slashed at his belly but he rolled over and crushed her beneath him before sinking in his claws.

Hollyleaf struggled to get free and let out a yowl of pain as the dark ginger tom sank his teeth into her throat.

"Get off my sister," Jayfeather's familiar yowl sounded and Hollyleaf gasped in surprise as Jayfeather leaped at the dark ginger tom, carrying him off of Hollyleaf.

"Jayfeather," Hollyleaf gasped, scrambling to her paws. _What was he doing here? _she thought to himself.

"I'm saving your butt," Jayfeather snapped, leaping at the dark ginger tom but he dodged out of the way and pushed Jayfeather's flying body into a Windclan warrior. The Windclan warrior whirled around but stopped when he realized who had flown into him.

"Shouldn't you be in the medicine cats den?" Owlwhisker demanded.

"Shouldn't you be fighting rather than telling me where I should and should not be?" Jayfeather snapped before running back to where Hollyleaf was panting. "Are you alright?" he asked when he came to her side.

"I'm fine, you really need to get out of here, Jayfeather," Hollyleaf replied, "they are vicious."

Jayfeather looked about ready to deliver a sharp retort but he then sighed, turned around and raced back toward the medicine cats den. A pale gray she cat leaped at him but Hollyleaf ran forward and cannoned into the pale gray she cat, causing her to go flying into the highledge.

Suddenly, the battle in front of her vanished and Hollyleaf found herself staring at Crimson, her eyes blazing with anger. Hollyleaf gazed around and suddenly realized Crimson's warriors were fleeing, struggling away from their opponents and running off.

"Cowards!" Crimson shouted after her fleeing warriors but they ignored her and continued to run. The combined Thunderclan, Skyclan and Windclan cats stalked toward Crimson, their fur bristling.

"This is not over," Crimson hissed, "I will have my revenge." And then she, too, ran out of the Thunderclan camp after her warriors.

In a moments flash, Hollyleaf found herself back in the battle, Lionblaze was looking down at her with concern in his eyes, "are you alright?" he asked.

"What happened?" Hollyleaf asked.

"You spaced out again and a dark ginger tom was about to attack you but I took care of him," Lionblaze meowed, gesturing toward the unconscious shape of a dark ginger tom laying below the highledge.

"You didn't..." Hollyleaf began.

Lionblaze shook his head, "no, he begged me not to so I just tossed him against the highledge and he fell unconscious," he meowed.

Hollyleaf nodded and, remembering her vision, leaped to her paws, "come on," she meowed, "we're going to win, I know it." Before Lionblaze could ask her what she meant, Hollyleaf leaped at a tabby tom and sank her teeth deep within his shoulder.

The tabby screeched with pain before tearing free and racing out of the Thunderclan camp.

Hollyleaf gazed around her and noticed more and more of Crimson's warriors were struggling free of their opponents and fleeing just as her vision had told her. Crimson, who had been fighting against Onestar, glared at her fleeing warriors. "Cowards!" she yowled after them but, just like in Hollyleaf's vision, they ignored her.

Crimson tossed Onestar away before turning to face the three combined clans. Hollyleaf hurried forward with Lionblaze just behind her to stand beside Firestar as Thunderclan, Skyclan and Windclan stalked toward the Bloodclan leader.

Crimson's crimson red eyes were blazing with anger, "this is not over," she hissed in a voice as cold as ice, "I will have my revenge." And with that, the black she cat turned around and raced out of the camp after her fleeing warriors.

There was a silence in the camp as the remaining Bloodclan warriors fled after their leader and once all the cats were gone, Cloudtail let out a yowl of truimph.

"We won," Lionblaze gasped.

Hollyleaf purred but didn't bother explaining how she knew they would win, "yeah, we did," was all she said.

****

Jayfeather padded beside Leafpool as the Thunderclan, Windclan and Skyclan cats gathered around each other. Each warrior bore wounds but Jayfeather could sense that most of them weren't that serious.

Leafpool padded away to stand beside the halfrock and a moment later, Jayfeather heard a cat come up to her. "Crowfeather!" Leafpool gasped out in shock and Jayfeather sniffed the air. The tang of blood was sharp and he realized the dark gray Windclan warrior had been seriously injured.

"Jayfeather, go and get me some marigold and cobwebs as fast as you can," Leafpool ordered as she helped the Windclan warrior sit down. Jayfeather nodded and sped off toward the medicine cats den. But before he could go any further, he heard Leafpool meow, "Crowfeather, there is somthing I"ve been meaning to tell you. Let's get out of earshot." He turned and heard Leafpool help Crowfeather to his paws before padding closer to the medicine cats den.

Jayfeather slipped inside but curiosity won him over and he sat beside the entrance to the den to hear what Leafpool wanted to tell him.

"Crowfeather, do you remember when I wanted to talk to you when we meet along the Windclan border a few moonsa go?" Leafpool asked.

"Yes, I remember that," Crowfeather meowed in a voice full of pain.

"And do you rememeber you didn't want to hear what I wanted to tell you?" Leafpool asked and Jayfeather felt waves of guilt come off the dark gray tom. _What would he feel guilty about? _he wondered.

"Well, this is what I wanted to tell you," Leafpool meowed and whispered something Jayfeather was too far away to hear. It must have been something shocking for Crowfeather leaped to his paws, "What?!" he gasped out and instantly collapsed onto his side because of his wounds.

"It is true," Leafpool meowed.

"But how can that be?" Crowfeather demanded.

"I do not know," Leafpool replied and then stood up and shook herself, "come on," she meowed, "let's get you to my den. I'll be able to look at those wounds properly from there."

"Wouldn't that look a bit peculiar? You're suppose to be helping everyone," Crowfeather pointed out.

"They don't need to know," Leafpool replied and Jayfeather heard them pad toward the medicine cats den. He instantly ducked away from the entrance and ran to Leafpool's den. He slipped inside, grabbed some marigold in his jaws and some cobwebs in his paws before padding back out calmly as if he hadn't heard a single thing they had been saying.

"Good, put the marigold there," Leafpool meowed and Jayfeather put the marigold down as Leafpool helped Crowfeather into the nest. "You're wounds are really bad, Crowfeather," she meowed, "that cut on your flank won't stop bleeding and then you've got a cut on your shoulder, your forehead, so many places."

Crowfeather shrugged, "there nothing," he murmured.

"They're are something," Leafpool snapped, chewing the marigold and spitting them onto his wounds. Jayfeather was suddenly conscious of Crowfeather's gaze on him.

"What?" he demanded.

"Nothing," Crowfeather replied, looking away.

Guilty waves came off of Leafpool as she put the marigold on Crowfeather's wounds. She seemed to be trying to make up her mind but when Jayfeather tried again to probe her mind, he was blocked by a thick wall.

Suddenly, as if she had finally made up her mind, Leafpool stood up, "I'll be right back," she meowed, "I'm going to tell Onestar that you are not fit to travel and that you must stay here until your wounds are healed enough to were you can get back to camp. Jayfeather, there is something I want you to do for me," she added.

"What is it?" Jayfeather asked, curiously.

"I want you to go find Hollyleaf and Lionblaze and bring them back to my den," Leafpool replied, "there is something I must tell you three."

**a/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: ohhhhhh, hahaha, sorry, I just had to leave you hanging**

**Tigerstar: ah come on**

**Crimson: yeah, come on, I want to see what happens next**

**Blaze: I'll probably post the last chapter on Monday or Tuesday**

**Crimson: why so late?  
Blaze: because I forgot I have some homework to do and I don't have time to type the final chapter**

**Tigerstar: many of your readers are going to be mad at you**

**Blaze: I'm sure they can wait two more days. They are probably going to have to wait for a week or so until I post the next book**

**Tigerstar: why?**

**Blaze: because I'm not sure how to start it yet**

**Tigerstar: oh**

**Crimson: I can't wait for the next chapter**

**Blaze: I know, please review and I will try to post the last chapter tomorrow. If not, I'll post it Tuesday for sure but still, I'll give another virtual plushie, this time of Crowfeather, Leafpool, Hollyleaf, Jayfeather and Lionblaze, to everyone who reviews.**

**Crimson: so byes**

**Tigerstar: byes?**

**Crimson: you've got to be in our familiy to understand**

**Tigerstar: oh**

**Blaze: see you all in the next chapter**


	22. Chapter 20: HardKept Secret

**Blaze: yes, finally I get to type the final chapter**

**Tigerstar: finally!**

**Crimson: shut up, Tigerstar**

**Tigerstar: make me**

**Crimson: (brings out shotgun) alright, I will**

**Tigerstar: (brings out another roll of tape and tapes his mouth shut)**

**Crimson: I thought so**

**Blaze: (laughs) well, here's chapter 20**

Chapter 20

Hard-Kept Secret

Hollyleaf gazed around the bloodstained clearing but she couldn't see any motionless cats. Firestar was standing in the center of the clearing, he was bleeding from a bite on the shoulder but he looked alright. Hollyleaf padded over to join her leader as he dipped his head to Onestar and Leafstar.

"Thunderclan thanks you for your help," he meowed, "we are in your debt. If you had not come along, Bloodclan would have destroyed us."

Leafstar dipped her head, "you have helped us so much in the past. It seemed right that we should help you know," she meowed.

"And even though we are our own clan, we still can help others when they need it," Onestar meowed.

"Excuse me," Leafpool's meow sounded behind Hollyleaf and she glanced over her shoulder to find the Thunderclan medicine cat padding toward them. Jayfeather was talking with Lionblaze outside the nursery.

"What is it, Leafpool?" Firestar asked.

Leafpool dipped her head to her leader, "its Crowfeather," she meowed, looking directly at Onestar, "he is gravelly injured and he should not be moved."

Onestar narrowed his eyes, "it seems odd that the cat that happens to be gravelly injured is the one you ran away with before the badger attack," he meowed coldly.

Leafpool bristled, "a medicine cat does not lie," she snapped.

"It's true," Hollyleaf meowed, "he was attacked by Crimson, the Bloodclan leader. And his wounds were serious when I last saw him but he still went back into the battle."

Onestar, his eyes still narrowed, glared at Hollyleaf, "and how do I know you are not lying?" he hissed.

Hollyleaf narrowed her eyes, "I trained as a medicine cat for a while and I know when a cat is too injured to be moved," she snapped, losing her patience with the Windclan leader.

"I think we should let him stay," Firestar meowed, causing Onestar to whip his head around and gaze at the Thunderclan leader in shock, "I know Leafpool and Hollyleaf, they don't lie. If Crowfeather is too weak to make the journey back to the Windclan camp then I suggest you let him stay here."

Onestar's eyes flared with anger but he blinked and the anger was gone, "very well," he muttered before turning around, "come on, Windclan," he called to his clanmates before leading the way out of the Thunderclan camp.

Leafstar, who had been watching the whole exchanged, purred in amusement, "we should get going," she meowed, dipping her head to Firestar, "goodbye Firestar, I'll see you at the next Gathering."

"Goodbye Leafstar," Firestar meowed, formally, dipping his head.

Leafstar turned around, "Skyclan, let's go," she meowed before padding toward the entrance to the camp with her warriors just behind her. Robinheart, the dark brown she cat that had befriended Lionblaze when they were staying in Thunderclan, was the last one to leave.

"Hollyleaf?" Leafpool meowed, looking at the black warrior.

"What is it?" Hollyleaf asked.

"Please come to my den," Leafpool meowed, "there is something I must tell you."

Hollyleaf, feeling confused, padded after the Thunderclan medicine cat, _what does she want to tell me? _She thought to herself.

"So what do you want to tell us?" Lionblaze demanded once Hollyleaf got within earshot.

Leafpool jerked her head in the direction of her den, "come inside," she meowed before leading the way inside her den. Hollyleaf saw Lionblaze and Jayfeather exchange glances before following her. Sighing, Hollyleaf followed her brothers into the den and found Crowfeather was there.

"Please sit down," Leafpool meowed, sitting down beside the nest where Crowfeather lay.

"Will you just tell us what you wanted to tell us?" Hollyleaf snapped.

Leafpool's eyes clouded for a moment and she sighed, "Squirrelflight isn't your mother," she meowed, "I know she already told you that but I know who your real parents are."

"Who are they?" Jayfeather asked curiously.

Leafpool exchanged a glance with Crowfeather, who was staring at the three with a strange look in his eyes and then the Thunderclan medicine cat glanced back at the three cats, "I am your mother," she meowed quietly, "and Crowfeather is your father."

"What?!" Hollyleaf yowled at the top of her lungs.

"Shut up, Hollyleaf," Jayfeather hissed, smacking Hollyleaf upside the head with his tail, "before you draw everyone's attention to us."

Hollyleaf took a deep breath to calm herself down, "but that's against the warrior code," she snapped.

Leafpool's eyes clouded, "yes, I know," she meowed, "that is why I had to give you three to Squirrelflight."

"How did you hide it from the clan?" Lionblaze asked.

Leafpool sighed, "Easily," she meowed, "while Squirrelflight was eating more to make it seem like she was with kits, I made it seem like I was eating more."

"Why didn't you tell us earlier?" Jayfeather demanded, his sightless blue eyes blazing with anger.

"I-I didn't think it was the right time," Leafpool meowed; her voice was shaking a bit.

"I should have listened when she tried to tell me along the Windclan border," Crowfeather muttered and Hollyleaf glanced at the dark gray Windclan cat.

"You have always been a stubborn furball," Leafpool pointed out and Crowfeather sighed before meowing, "true."

"This is all so confusing, does anyone else know?" Lionblaze asked.

"Other then Squirrelflight, no," Leafpool replied.

"At least we know who our parents are," Lionblaze pointed out.

"But that doesn't make it any better," Hollyleaf hissed, "we're half clan cats now and us being here is against the warrior code."

"The warrior code this, the warrior code that," Lionblaze mimicked her, "why don't you just shut up about that? Just because we were born half clan that does not make us any less of a warrior."

Hollyleaf flinched as if she had been struck, "but the warrior code shapes all of our lives," she protested hollowly.

Lionblaze snorted and turned his back on Hollyleaf before looking at Leafpool, "are you going to tell anyone about us?" he asked.

"Of course not," Leafpool meowed, sounding shocked, "it wouldn't just hurt you two, it would hurt me as well as Crowfeather and even Squirrelflight for keeping it away from everyone. No, this is a secret we must all take to our graves."

"Wait! Where's Spiderleg?" Jayfeather asked, suddenly, looking around the den.

"I sent him to the elder's den when the battle started, he isn't here, I made sure of that," Leafpool replied.

Jayfeather nodded before looking at Hollyleaf, his eyes were sparkling as he mouthed, "the prophecy." Hollyleaf understood, they were the three in the prophecy because they were still related to Firestar because Leafpool was their mother. Hollyleaf didn't need to ask Leafpool if she was telling the truth because she knew medicine cats didn't lie.

_So we are the power of three, _she thought to herself. But suddenly she heard four voices within her mind, of the four, she could identify the familiar voices of two, Bluestar and, strangely, Tigerstar.

_There will be three, kin of your kin, who hold the power of the stars in their paws,_

_But the three will not be alone for a time will come when a fourth shall arise,_

_The blood of the past will arise and seek vengeance,_

_And the four alone may be able to save their clans._

Hollyleaf knew instantly that this was the full prophecy, the one in which Jayfeather only heard the first part. And she knew that Bloodclan would be back. The mystery over their parentage was finally solved and Hollyleaf knew that she, Jayfeather and Lionblaze are going to need all their strength to ensure that the clans survive.

_But who is the fourth cat that this prophecy is talking about? _Hollyleaf wondered as she gazed around at Leafpool, Crowfeather, Lionblaze and Jayfeather, _and when will he or she be revealed?_

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: I love that ending for some reason, please review**

**Tigerstar: ah come on, I want to see what happens next**

**Blaze: you're going to have to wait until I get some ideas on how to start the next book**

**Tigerstar: are you sure you don't know how you're going to start the next book**

**Blaze: I'm working on it**

**Crimson: yeah, so leave her alone**

**Tigerstar: fine!**

**Crimson: and when did you untape your mouth?**

**Tigerstar: halfway through the chapter**

**Crimson: (rolls her eyes) the next book will be coming as soon as Blaze can**

**Blaze: it is called (drum rolls) ****Bloody Skies Book Two: Fourth of Fire**

**Tigerstar: yay!**

**Blaze: so please review, next book as soon as I can and sorry for repeating myself.**

**Crimson: plushies to everyone who has reviewed this story and she hopes you'll review her next one**

**Blaze: I could have said that (drinking a slushy)**

**Crimson: you were too busy drinking a slushy**

**Blaze: (grumbles) well, bye everyone and see you in the next book**


End file.
